Slayers Resurrection
by Toukon
Summary: This story will not continue. If someone wants to take over the story then please email me and best of luck. If not then I will continue this story once I finish my lastest one Sonic the Hedgehog: Human factor.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer

I, WFCBarly, hereby proclaim that I do not own the rights to the Slayers or to the Warcraft series. The story is entirely mine though to do with how I wish.

Within a dimly lit room a hand could be seen slowly tracing along a row of books as of looking for the title that it seeks.

"_Why do you have to leave us again?" a shocked lady yelled as she stared at the back of a shadow that was walking away, "You just returned and you are leaving us again."_

"_Let her go," another said he placed his hand on her shoulder._

"_I must find out the truth," the shadow said as it started to depart, "I will return."_

The shadow stood looking up at the books that lay in front of it as it stared from volume to volume.

'The truth must be in here,' it thought as it lifted the light spell and continued to search, 'I will find it even if it kills me. I will even take on the lord of nightmares if it will lead me to what I must find, I will have him BACK!'

Within a second later, the sight of the shadow quickly starts to disappear as the room rushs backward to disappear into complete darkness.

**Slayers  
Resurrection**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING GOURRY?" Lina yelled as her last three pieces of steak got snatched from her plate, "I WAS GOING TO EAT THOSE!"

"You were just staring into space and I didn't want good food to go to waste," he said as he patted his stomach.

"Why you…….." Lina growled as she pounded him upside the head for the umpteenth time.

"Would you two calm down for once," Zelgadiss said as he sat across from the table of them both as he sipped his tea. Amelia sat next to him and only nodded in agreement.

"You broke three tables here in just yesterday with all your fighting," Zelgadiss continued, "If you keep this up then they will throw us out."

"Well its all Gourry's fault," Lina said in a huff.

"Me? What did I do?" Gourry said in an ignorant tone.

"The question is 'What didn't you do?' Jellyfish," Lina barked out from his stupidity.

"I don't understand," Gourry replied yet ducked as a fist came flying at him.

"Owww…." Came a voice from a man that was standing behind Gourry with Lina's fist implanted firmly in his face.

"Huh," Lina said as she saw what she struck.

"You alright mister?" Amelia asked as she saw the man tumble to the floor from the blow.

"Way no mommy, I don't want to go to school today," the man said as he had stars circling his head.

"He's alright," Lina said as she sat down with her arms crossed over her chest, "I actually threw my punch on that one."

"Ughhh," he said as he slowly started to sit up and shake the dizziness from his head. "That really hurt," he whimpered out as he held his face in his hand, "I think my nose is broken."

"Serves you right for walking up from behind us while we are eating," Lina snared as she looked at the unknown man, "Now who are you and what were you doing behind Gourry?"

"Who I am will be told later once I find a certain group," he said as he looked along all the faces of the group, "Will you help me find them by chance?"

"Depends," Lina said as she stood up from the table and continued to stare the man down. As she looked at him she started to look at the way he looked. He was a tall man about six foot two and had slim shoulders. He wore a light brown cloak that was wrapped around his body and a hood that drapped over the back. On his shoulders he wore dark blue shoulder guards that came to a point to his sides and had a red jewel incased at the tips with the emblem of a rune drawn around them. His face showed scars from many battles and a small beard grew among his chin. He had long black hair and dark blue eyes yet within his eyes, much to her surprise, showen a sign of wisdom and knowledge known only to a few. From what she could grasp about this man was that he was to be either a priest, a mage, or some kind of warrior. She could not really tell.

"Depends," he repeated back towards her and looked her in the eyes with a sign of determination.

"Depends on how much you pay us," Lina said as she started to put on her merchant act, which made everyone at the table face fault.

"Who are you looking for?" Zelgadiss asked as he started to pick himself up off the floor.

"I'm looking for a traveling party consisting of a mystical swordsman with a heart of stone, a busty sorceress, a dimwitted swordsman, and the one know as the bandit killer," he said as he started to look over the crowd.

"Why do you need to see them," Lina asked as she sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest again and looked up at the man. Everyone else took their sets again. 'What does this guy want with us' she thought as she looked at the faces of her travelers.

"I need them to help me on a mission," he said as he took a set amongst them reveling that he was wearing a dark suit of plate mail underneath his cloak, "I need their strength to help me get what I must collect."

"What did he say he needed to collect?" Gourry asked as he tried to follow the conversation.

"Nothing yet pudding for brains," Lina growled as she held back from hitting him while he replied "Want a taste?" while pointing at the top of his head. Lina just let out a growl and sat back down and turned her attention to the man now sitting with them.

"I will ask again. Do you know where I can find them?" he asked as he looked at them in the faces again.

"He seems kind enough," Amelia said as she removed her head from resting on her fists, "I think we can trust him."

The man looked at the young sorceress with a sign of confusion.

"Hmm…" Zelgadiss thought as he looked at the face of the new comer and with a sign just signaled with a shrug.

"The group you are looking for is us," Lina said as she looked at the man who now shot up in his seat and with awe looked over the young crowd.

"But your all so young," he said in shock, "You can't be them." Suddenly a hand shot out and knocked him over the head.

"That had to hurt," Gourry said as he cringed in pain as if it hit him as well remembering how hard Lina could hit.

"You better explain yourself," Lina demanded as she glared at the man who was rubbing the top of his head.

'Damn had to leave my helmet in my room,' he thought as he looked her over. "Well okay if that's true then," he said as he steadied himself and looked at Zelgadiss, "So I take it your in charge."

Zelgadiss just shook his head and pointed towards Lina, which caused the man to cringe in fear. He's fought many battles and always came ahead but it was beginning to look like he might lose this one.

"Now that you found us, I think introductions are in order," Lina said as she uncrossed her arms and rested them out in front of her on the table, "my name is Lina Inverse and this idiot next to you is Gourry."

"Hello," Gourry said as he set his mug of ale down on the table.

"This man is Zelgadiss and the other traveler is Amelia," Lina said as she pointed to each of the other table guests, "Now who are you?"

"My name is Barlathomin Gallant but you can call me Barly," the man replied as he ordered a mug of his own to drink, "I am a paladin of the Holy Order of Stormwind. Now to explain the mission to you all."

The entire table tensed up and started to listen even Gourry started to take this seriously.

"I am on a mission to find the Tome of Resurrection," Barly said as he pushed his cloak aside and reached into a pouch on his side, "I was told it was part of a book called the Claire Bible. It has the power to not only resurrect the dead but also to restore ones own being."

"Restore ones own being?" Zelgadiss asked with a raise of an eyebrow, "You mean like turn someone back into being a human even if he was turned into something else?"

"Maybe," Barly said as he placed what he was looking for out on the table. It was a rather large map, pictured on it was a detailed map of the country he was from.

"Whats that a map of?" Amelia asks as she looked over the map, "I've never seen anything like this."

"Opps, wrong map," Barly said as he quickly rolled it up and put it back in his pouch and then drew out another map.

"What was that a map of?" Lina inquired with a sharp tone in her voice.

"Oh that old thing. That was a map of the land that I'm from," Barly said as rolled out the other map, "This is your land map right?"

"Here is where we are right now," Lina pointed down at the map at the location in Seyruun, "Where do you think we should start looking?"

"There you are my friend," another voice butted in.

"Who's there?" Lina said getting a fireball spell ready to be cast. Amelia just jumped up while both Gourry and Zelgadiss went into a combat stance with their swords drawn.

"Relax," the voice said, "I'm a friend of this man. I will not harm you."

"Then come out of the shadows where we can see you," Zelgadiss added as he kept his sword in the ready.

"Shadows?" the voice said as they noticed it was close, "I'm not in the shadows but at the top of the stairs if you would only look."

"Well hello there Maximullian," Barly said as he just sat there with his arms crossed over his chest and look up at him, "This is not the time to play around. I found them."

"Well," Max said as he stepped down from the stairs allowing everyone to see just what he looked like. He was wearing full platemail just like Barly but his was grayish in color and his hair was blond and cut short. Across his back was slung a travel cloak which he used mostly to hide his armor. He looked them all over as he walked towards the table. "Nice crew you got here Barly," he continued as he waved his hand palm up out from in front of him and planted it on his side, "So this is them, then."

"I take it you're a friend of Barly's here," Lina inquired as she threw the half casted fireball in the air for it to safely dissipate. Gourry released his combat stance yet Zelgadiss kept his.

"I don't like this", Zelgadiss said as he watched the two new people that they just met.

"Mister Zelgadiss," Amelia cried as she saw him keep his stance, "They are doing nothing bad right now. You don't need to be ready to attack them."

With a long sigh, Zelgadiss put away his sword and sat back down at the table.

"Thank you for standing down," Max said as he approached the group. "Now how about we take this talk to a more private room. Hmmm..." he said as he leaned over Amelia's shoulder and gave her a myschivious smile.

"Ecchi," Amelia shreaked as she quickly turned around and punched him in the gut, "Justice Punch!" Max flew ten feet back and slammed into a wall.

"Damn and I thought Lina hit hard," Barly said as he stared at the busty sorceress with amazement, "Can you all hit that hard?"

"Nah only Lina and Amelia can," Gourry replied as he placed his hand on Barly's shoulder, "It has something to do with focusing their magical energies into their hands or something like that."

"Huh," Lina said as she stared at Gourry in amazement, 'I can't believe it. He actually said something smart.'

"Or It could be that their both just tomboys," Gourry continued, "I mean look at Lina. She looks like a man at first sight, do to how flatchested she is."

"Goooouuuurrrrrryyyyyyyy!" Lina growled under her breath in anger while having her back turned to him and holding her fist up in front of her face.

"Not to mention how short she is or how much of a temper she has or how much force..." Gourry was saying only to be cut short by a kick in the face by Lina.

"That had to hurt," Barly said as he jumped out of the way, "I must admit your fast."

"NOW WHAT WAS THAT YOU TWO WERE TALKING ABOUT!" Lina yelled as she turned her attention towards Barly.

"Ummmm... How beautiful you were... hehehe... he... he... (gulp)," Barly said as he started to crawl backwards away from Lina.

"Beautiful you say," she said as she looked at him, "Well if thats the case then I will let you go this time but if I catch you at it again then there will be no tomorrow. GOT IT!"

"Erh. Yes ma'am," Barly said as he let out a long sigh.

"Now everyone lets get some rest and talk about this tomorrow," Lina said as she looked over the tavern. The place was destroyed. Tables were broken, chairs were smash, walls were dented with people still in them, and food was splattered all over the place. 'There goes our room and board again,' she thought as she placed her head in her hand and sighed. "Well see you all tomorrow," she said as she placed a fake smile on her face and departed up the stairs to her room.

"Sure thing Lina," Gourry called out as he was helping peel Max from off the wall.

"Ughghgh..." was the sound coming from Max as soon as he was layed on the floor.

"Which room is his?" Amelia asked as she stood up and help Barly to his feet.

"Third one on the right if I remember correctly," Barly said as he placed his chin in his hand and thought.

"Well then if you could please take him up there for us," she asked with the most innocent look.

"Fine," Barly replied while letting out a sigh, "Zelgadiss was it? Help me with him if you could."

**_author notes_**

I fixed one of the problems that Anonym talked about in the reviews with a discription of Max and reposted this chapter due to the fact that I looked at it and half of it was gone. I don't know what happened but I apologize to all my readers out there and promise to keep a better eye on the story for now on so this doesn't happen again. Later


	2. New Beginnings The start of a new Advent...

Disclaimer

I, WFCBarly, hereby proclaim that I do not own the rights to the Slayers or to the Warcraft series. The story is entirely mine though to do with how I wish. Barly, Max, Teir, Malas, Tiko, and Emily belong to me with permission to use from the players that use them in World of Warcraft (Barly's me). Thanks for the assist guys.

**_New Beginning  
The start of a new Adventure_**

_Dear journal,_

_We have arrived in a town called Seyruun and are currently grouped with a bunch of strange but powerful young adults (if I can call them that). We all got up early to discuss what actions we will take to retrieve the Tomb of Resurrection. But before we got to talk about it we had a few unexpected visiters popup and suprise us. Let me explain..._

_**Earlier that morning**_

"Good morning everyone," Barly said as he descended the stairs while now wearing a black travelers vest with a white sleeveless shirt underneath, blue trousers, and hiking boots and two pairs of brown leather gauntlets on his forearms instead of his armor.

"Whats with the new getup?" Lina asked as she saw how he was dressed.

"Well since we will traveling together for a while I just thought I would dress the part," he replied as he said with a shrug.

"Okay if thats the way you want," Lina said as she returned to her breakfast only to find it was already gone, "Gourry..."

"Hey it wasn't me this time," Gourry said as he placed his hands up in front of himself for protection, "I swear."

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" Lina growled to Gourry as she leaned over the table and glared daggers at him.

"Maybe it was that tiger thats sitting right behind you licking its chops and looking mighty hungry," Gourry replied as he pointed at the beast behind Lina.

"Tiger? What tiger?" Lina asked as she turned to look behind her, "Ahhh."

"Tiko what are you doing here?" Barly asked the beast as he noticed it and then clapped his hands invitingly and held them out for the big cat to walk over to and be petted.

"You know that mangy beast," Lina growled as she was holding her chest from the sudden freight.

"Whats going on down here?" Max asked as he walked down the stairs only he was just wearing a pair of red trousers, black long sleeve shirt, red overvest, and brown hiking boots. "So how are my two beautiful ladies doing this morning?" Max asked as he walked up between Lina and Amelia and placed his hands on both their shoulders.

"Move that hand or you might lose it," Gourry said as he watched Lina's temper go from bad to worse. Amelia just shoved his hand off her shoulder with a huff.

"You look a little red my dear," Max said as he turned his entire attention towards Lina who had both of her fist rolled up in balls with fire engulfing them both. "How about I buy you a drink. Hey Bartender," he said with a smile that could turn water into ice.

"Thats enough," Gourry said as he got up and removed Max's hand from Lina's shoulder, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Max replied as he looked Gourry in the eyes and saw the anger that appeared in them. "Fine you win," he added as he removed his hand off Lina's shoulder and turned to sit off in an open seat at the table, "So do they know of our mission yet, Barly? Hey wait is that Tiko?"

"It sure is," Barly replied as he continued to pet the large cat.

"If thats Tiko then that means the rest of the crew is here?" Max said as he suddenly shoot up from his seat and started to look around the room for anyone he knew.

"Hey Max were over here," a voice called out from the other side of the room.

"About time you all showed up," Max said as he walked over to were the voice came from.

"Nice to see you again Max," a young female said with a smile. She had long flowing blonde hair, slim build yet almost 6 feet tall. She was wearing dark brown pants, a white midsleeve length top, brown shoes, and matching dark brown leather bracers. At her waist was a rather large looking mace that looked like it took two hands just to wield. Accross from her sat a rather young looking elf with blue hair and a blue headband. He was wearing a green cloak over his shoulders with a silver clasp holding it closed. Under it was a dark blue sleeveless shirt and dark green pants along with elven hiking shoes. On his waist was a sheathed dagger and sword. Across his shoulder was strung a long bow and a quiver of arrows.

"The pleasures all mine," Max said with a smile, "Well its nice to see you to Teir."The elf just raised his sights and looked Max in the face, nodded, and then turned his gaze back down to the food in front of him. "Still the silent type I see," Max said as he looked the elf in the face, "Oh well. Hey why don't you join us over at the other table. We were just getting ready to talk about the mission."

"As you know the Tome will not be an easy object to locate," Teir said as he got up from his seat.

"That I know," Max said with a sigh, "but we must find it if we are to win this war."

"Well then lets go meet our guests," the woman said as she started off towards the others.

"Hey there Emily," Barly said as he noticed the woman walking up with Max and Teir in tow, "I thought this big ol pussycat belonged to you Teir."

"Tiko come," Teir said as he signaled the tiger to come to his side.

"Now on to business," Lina said as she rested her head into her hands.

"The object like I said yesterday that we are looking for is called the Tome of Resurrection," Barly started off as he withdrew the maps and layed them out on the table, "it is just not one object but two of them. We know where one is at currently but we need your help in finding the second part."

"Second Part?" Gourry asked as he continued to figure it out, "What happened to the first part?"

"I'll get to that in a second," Barly answered which threw Lina off as she was about to slug Gourry upside the head. "The part we need your help in locating is called the Book of Life," he continued as he opened the map that showed all the land that the slayers knew, "All we know of its location is that it is suppose to be hidden in a library of a holy kingdom."

"Seyruun is a holy kingdom," Amelia stated as she thought over the info that was given, "though I've been through the library multiple times and I've never even heard of that book."

"If its the book of life that you are looking for then whats the first part?" Lina asked as she digested all the info that has been given to her.

"The first part was this book I have right here," Emily said as she placed a weather warn book on the table.

"Hmmm..." Zelgadiss said as he looked at the book.

"That book is the Book of Death," Emily said as she picked up the book and put it back in her travel bag.

"The books of Life and Death, you say," Lina stated as she grabbed the map of the Eastern Kingdom and the map of the land she knew well and noticed a similar design to their shapes, "What this?"

"What did you find?" Barly asked as he started to try and see what she saw.

"The person who made this map also made the other," Lina said as she looked over the two maps, "Now where did you find the book of death at?"

"We found it here in an underground library," Emily said as she pointed her finger at a massive city called Lorderon.

'Hmm...' Lina thought as she began to look over the two maps, 'there has to be something to this. One person made both maps and that means that both must be over 1000 years old.'

"You think she will figure something out?" Amelia asked as she also looked at the maps.

'This city kind of reminds me of somewhere,' Lina continued to think to herself as she overlooked the maps only to notice strangle symbols appearing on both maps. "What are these symbols suppose to mean?" she asked as she pointed towards the ones that surrounded Lorderon, "They seem to surround Elmekia as well."

"You think thats where the other half might be?" Zelgadiss asked as he looked over the maps Lina was holding.

"Maybe," Lina replied. "Its worth a shot checking it out," she said as she sat the maps down on the table and pushed her hair behind her left shoulder.

"Now that we have a destination," Barly said as he collected up the maps Lina sat down, "Now we need you all to guide us there."

_I was really amazed at how quickly this miss Lina Inverse read the two maps. Even I hadn't noticed the symbols before hand. I'm confused on what they mean and why the hell is Emily here. I told her to stay in Goldshire and await my return. Damn shes stubborn... Oh no... I just remembered. Where ever Emily goes Malasia is not to far behind her. This is going to be a long trip._

"You writing in your Journal again, Barly?" Emily asked as she found me sitting on my bed in the room me and Max shared. "If you don't finish packing soon then we will leave you behind," she added in as she playfully tried to take his journal away from him, "Now give me that so I can see what you wrote."

"Hey now," Barly said as he pulled the book away from her reach, "I don't go reading your diary do I."

"Oh, come on," Emily pleaded as she attempted to get the his journal away from him, "You can get your stuff packed while I just look at it."

"No," Barly replied as he got up and walked over to his pack. "My stuffs been packed since we got here," he continued as he placed his journal inside the pack and secured it. With a huff he slung his pack over his back. "Shall we get everyone so we can go?" he asked as he started towards the door of his room.

"Actually," Emily said as she got up from sitting on his bed, "everyone is already ready. We are just waiting for you."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ME EARLIER?" Barly cried out as he started to run from his room and down the stairs. "Sorry I'm late," he said as he reached the bottom only to find the room empty. 'Huh, where is everyone?' he thought as he just stood there looking at the empty room.

"Their all outside," Emily said as she started to walk down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Barly asked as he started to walk out the door.

"Oh there is something else I was suppose to tell you," she said as she placed her right hand over her chin and tilted her head upwards a little, "I just can't remember what it is though."

"Hick…. Ey Barwy you here?" a shadowy figure said at the entrance to the inn. With a snap, Emily dropped her hand into her other and said, "Ah now I remember. Geglash and my sister are here."

'Oh no not him,' Barly thought as he looked towards the person in the doorway, "Geglash, have you been drinking again?"

"Me," Geglash replied as he reached for his waist and removed a jug from his belt and took a swig of whatever was inside, "are you sssaying I'm dunk?"

Barly just shook his head in shame till he saw what Geglash was wearing. He had on a sleeveless white shirt and black baggy pants and what looked like martial arts slip shoes on his feet. On his waist was a one handed axe and on his back he had a shield. What caught his attention the most was the eye patch he wore over his left eye. "What did you get yourself into this time Geglash?" Barly asked as he pointed towards his own left eye.

"Oh thish," Geglash slurred as he grabbed his eye patch and lifted it showing the scar that covered his eye.

"He got that sparring with Malden," a voice said from outside, "Now come on or we will take off without you."

"When did this happen?" Barly asked as he stepped outside the inn towards the waiting group.

"Just last night," a young female replied as she sat on the bench of a horse drawn cart.

"I thought you might be along," Barly said as he threw his pack on the cart and walked to where everyone was gathered around. The women just smiled at what he said and reached behind her and withdrew a bundle and threw it at him. "What is this?" he asked as he started to unwrap the bundle and found another sword and shield. "By all that's holy," he said in surprise as he picked the sword up by the hilt and removed it from its sheath. With a few quick swings he noticed that it was perfectly balanced and excellent for one handed battles. He then bent down and picked up the tower shield and held it in his off hand. "This will do me great," He said as he attached the sword to his waist and the shield across his back, "Thanks Crystal."

"Geez Barly. How many times do I have to tell you I don't like being called that name," she said as she dipped her head down and focused towards the ground.

"Oh I forgot Malas," Barly said as he appoligized to her.

"Can we get going now?" Lina asked as she picked herself up from sitting under a tree, "It's a long trip to Elmekia and I don't want to stand here all day long." Lina started to depart when she noticed that Gourry just stood there, "Hey Gourry you coming?" Gourry just ignored her and stared off into the distance with a worried look as if ready for battle.

"Is something the matter Gourry?" Max asked as he saw the look on the swordsman's face.

"No its nothing," Gourry said as he looked out down the road behind them, "I thought I sensed something in that direction."

"I don't see anything," Lina remarked as she looked at the swordsman in the eyes, "Maybe its just something you ate."

"You might be right," he said as he calmed down and took his hand off the hilt of his sword. Shortly after they started on their way yet Gourry knew there was something there but he just couldn't find it. After looking for a bit he turned around toget caught up with the group.

**_Meanwhile_**

From the direction that Gourry was looking a small eye could be seen floating off into the distance from its hidding place in a clump of trees as a message was broadcasted to its master.

"So they think they can bring back the Tome of Resurrection do they," the man said as he watched from over a pool of water that showed all that the eye saw, "Things are going to get very interesting."

"Want me to take them out, my Lordship?" another figure said as he hid in the shadows.

"Not yet," the man replied as he kept his attention on the pool as the travelers talked and joked as the traveled down the path they are to travel, "I want them to lead us to the other book then you can kill them."

"Yes my Lordship," the figure said as it turned around and departed the area.

"That tome will be mine," the man said with a hint of a smile on his face, "and then the black heart of Shabranigdo will once again be awakened." Laughter echoed throughout the room as the man started to laugh.

Who is this mysterious figure? Who is this unknown man that was looking into the pool? What's the story behind Emily,Barly and Malas? And why didn't the Slayers get more screen time? Find out in the next chapter of Slayers Resurrection.

See you next time.


	3. Relaxation The entrance of Trouble

Disclaimer

I, WFCBarly, hereby proclaim that I do not own the rights to the Slayers or to the Warcraft series. The story is entirely mine though to do with how I wish. If you have any grips then place it in the reviews plz.

'Three days have passed as our group left Seyruun,' Malas thought as she layed near the campfire that Lina had made, 'I wonder what we will find when we arrive at our destination.' Twilight had just overtaken the sky up above and the stars could be seen clearly without a cloud in the sky. Malas was left alone at the camp due to her age while the others went out to find provision. To Malas, this was a nights for her mind to wander.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Relaxation  
The entrance of trouble**_

"Hey Malas can I talk to you for a second?" Lina asked as she walked over and sat on the left side of Malas by the fire.

"Sure," she said as she turned her head to face Lina, "but aren't you suppose to be on guard duty?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, I notice you and Emily are close not only to each other but also to the one named Barly," Lina said as she layed down and started to look at the stars. "Whats your connection between each other," she continued, "I mean its like theres a vast amount that you haven't told anyone." Lina turned her head towards Malas and smiled when a thought emerged from her mind, "You like him don't you?"

"What?" Malas replied as she looked up at the sky trying to find a way around Lina's question, "What do you mean by that last part?"

"Oh come on now Malas," Lina said as she winked an eye at her, "Everyone can tell you know. I mean its just obvious in the way you look at him." That last comment made Malas blush. "You said your name was Crystal Malas Chestford, right?" she talked as she turned her head back up to the sky and placed her right arm behind her head for support, "Mind of I call you Crystal?" A tear formed in Malas's eye as the name was once again brought up. With the name came an endless flood of memories.

"Please just call me Malas," she replied as she rolled over to face away from Lina, "If you promise not to tell anyone then I will tell you why I hate that name."

"I promise," Lina said as she sat up and placed her hand on Malas's left elbow, "Now tell me."

"My real name is Crystal Malas Chestford the second," Malas continued as she sat up and stared into the fire, "My mother was always called Crystal and I just can't stand hearing that name." Tears formed in Malas's eyes as she thought about her mother and how she felt safe with her around. "She died 5 years ago," with a sniff Malas tried to hold back the tears that started to flow, "She died trying to save me and my sister from a bear attack. If it wasn't for Barly..." Malas broke down crying.

"So thats why your close to Barly," Lina said as she placed her hand on Malas shoulder and stood up. "Come on lets go get your faced washed," she added as she held out her hand for Malas to take, "You look like shit when you cry."

"Okay," Malas said as she wiped the tears away and took Linas hand in hers. The two walked down towards the river they found earlier that afternoon.

"Now wash your face here," Lina said as she sat down next to the river, "I'm getting a drink." Malas started to wash her face when she saw a two figures in the distance fishing. It was Barly and Geglash.

'You've saved my life not only once but three times Barly,' Malas thought as she washed her face in the river, 'Yet you also train me in the ways of swordfighting. Just what do you stay around for?' A sound of a splash broke her concentration and made her look up only to see a salmon at the end of Geglash's fishing pole.

"Thats the seventh one you caught just today," Barly said in a huff, "and I've only caught one."

"Told you I was better at this than you were," Geglash said with a laugh while depositing the fish in the crate they took with them and picked up his jug and took a drink from it. "Ouhhhwe," he said as he set the jug down and picked up his fishing pole, "now that stuff hits the spot. Care for a bit?" Barly just shrugged and took a break to take a drink from the jug. Malas let out a giggle as she saw the face that Barly made as he took the drink. Even Lina laughed at the sight.

"Hey," Barly cried as he heard the laughter, "If your here then whos watching the camp?"

"Oh don't you worry," Lina said as she stood up and walked over to Malas, "we just took a break and came down here for something to drink. Is there a problem with that?"

"No," Barly answered and then picked up his fishing pole and continued to fish only to get splashed by water as Geglash caught another one. "Damn, leave some for me," Barly said as he let out a sigh.

"Huh," Geglash said as he stood there holding the fish in hand.

"Nevermind," Barly said in frustration and continued to fish.

"Comeon," Lina said to Malas as she started to walk back towards camp, "Lets leave the boys to their fishing." Malas quickly got up and ran to follow Linas lead.

"So there you two are," Amelia asked as she saw Lina and Malas enter the campsite, "we wondered where you want off to."

"Oh we just went down to the river to get a drink," Lina replied as she pointed with her thumb over her shoulder at the direction of the river. "So did you and Emily find enough to eat?" Lina asked as she looked around for the gathered food. Not being able to find it right away made Lina stare in suspision at the two sitting by the campfire, "Okay now where is it?"

"Oh its over there in the provisions tent that we set up," Emily said as she pointed towards the spare tent they had used.

"So thats what its for," Lina said as she sort of half laughed and half sighed, "I was beginning to wonder."

"Don't you be going in there," Amelia said as she saw Lina's hungry face. "That foods for dinner," she continued as she got up and stood in Lina's way, "I won't let you eat it all."

"I just wanted a taste," Lina said as she started to advance. "Now whats wrong with that?" she continued as she reached where Emily was sitting. Suddenly without warning, a sound of a twig snapping behind the tent was all that was needed to catch Lina's attention."Whos there?" Lina barked as she readied a flare arrow spell and aimed it behind the provisions tent. Malas slowly drew out her blade and got ready to fight. Emily and Amelia looked on as their two friends were both aiming at them with their weapons drawn.

"Wait, wait, don't shoot," a voice said from behind the tent causing both Emily and Amelia to quickly turn around.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't," Lina replied as she stood ready to attack.

"Just please don't shoot," the voice said with a hint of fear, "Hold on I'm coming out." A figure could be seen advancing from the sounds hiding place and slowly took shape.

"Jillas?" Amelia said as she recognized the fox man's outfit immediatey, "but if your here then wheres Filia?"

"She departed for Sairaag three weeks ago to help in a fight against a Mazoku," Jillas said as he walked towards the campfire, "I'm so worried."

"Hmmm...," Lina thought out load. Out of the corner of her eye she could see two figures advancing on the campfire.

"Fish is here," Geglash said with a smile of triumph as he walked into the campsite carring bunch of salmon and even a few big mouth bass.

"About time," Lina said as she took a salmon placed it on a stick and set it over the campfire. Barly just laughed.

"Huh?" Lina asked as she looked in Barly's direction.

"I was going to make fillets with all the fish, but if you want to eat your fish that way, it's just fine with me," Barly said as he took the rest of the fish from Geglash and took out a small knife. "Did you guys get the spices that I requested?" he asked as he looked at Emily and Amelia.

"There in the tent over there," Emily said as she sat next to the fire, "Along with your cooking utensils."

"Thanks," Barly said as walked over to the tent and placed the fish on a clean piece of cloth and went inside to search for what he needed. He wasn't in there for long when suddenly he came out carring 6 pans and an armload of herbs and spices.

"Barly can cook?" Amelia asked in astonishment, "How good is he?"

"You will see," Malas said as she walked towards Barly, "Care for a helping hand?"

"Sure," Barly said as he gave her a knife to help gut the fish, "Just don't cut yourself this time."

"Those two act like brother and sister everytime I look at them," Amelia said as she layed against a rock at the edge of the camp.

"They may not seem like it but they know what they are doing," Geglash said as he sat ontop of the rock Amelia was laying against.

"Owie," Malas said as she put her right index figure to her mouth and started to suck on it.

Geglash just sweatdropped at the sight, "Well most of the time anyways."

An hour passes and during that time Max, Teir, Zelgadiss and Gourry all returned from their patrol. The group just ate their meal in peace.

"I must admit," Lina said as she took her dagger and proceeded to pick her teeth while rubbing her stomach, "That was a good meal." Lina stopped what she was doing and looked towards Jillas's direction, "Now what were you saying about Filia?"

"That shes gone missing," Jillas said as he poked around at the food still on his plate.

"Missing?" Zelgadiss said while finishing off his meal, "What do you mean by missing?"

"Well like I said earlier," Jillas said as he placed his mean down, "She departed for Sairaag about three weeks ago and left me and the boss to run the shop."

"And you haven't heard from her since," Zelgadiss said as he dipped his head and placed his hand on his chin.

"Correct," Jillas said as he looked at the stone skinned man.

"Miss Lina, if what Jillas says is true then we must go and find her," Amelia said as she jumped up and pleaded with the young sorceress.

"Calm down Amelia," Lina said as she waved the hand with the knife in an up and down motion, "We'll depart for Sairaag in the morning."

"You know you sure can eat a lot," Max said in amazement as he looked over at Lina and started to stare at her stomach, "If you keep this up then in no time you will have a Boobiedo."

"A boobiedo?" Lina asked as she looked the man like he was a complete idiot. Everyone but Amelia, Zelgadiss, Jillas, and Gourry chringed in fear.

"Yeah, you know," Max started by twrilling his hand in front of his chest, "Your stomach sticks out farther than your boobies do."

"ARGH," Lina growled as she quickly shot up with fire in her eyes.

"This is going to hurt," Gourry said as him and Zelgadiss just quickly moved away.

"Um was it something I said?" Max said as he saw everyone running to hide.

"You! YOU!" Lina said out of anger making a vein stick out of her forehead. Fire could be seen burning in her eyes. "FIREBALL!"

Time seemed to stand still as Lina overlooked Max's charred body. "Ouch..." he said in pain as he layed there twitching.

"Serves you right," Lina said in anger and crossed her arms over her chest, "No one and I mean NO ONE talks about my chest size! Got it!"

"I think hes learned his leason," Teir said as he jumped down from out of the tree he was in. Tiko took off running towards the smell of cooked meat only to stop once it recognized the charred figure.

"Uhlion Namakora," a man said as he pointed his right palm towards Max's body making a glowing aura encircled him.

"Wow," Amelia said as she watched the wounds on Max's body start to quickly heal.

"What kind of spell was that?" Lina asked as she started to run her eyes over the campfire only to find a man dressed in full dark colored platemail seated uptop an armored horse in the middle of the camp. "Who are you?" she asked the figure as he turned his attention towards the young sorceress.

"I think you should stop attacking my friends," the man said as he dismounted the horse and with a quick spell the horse vanished.

"Hey were did the horse go?" Gourry asked as he ran over by the man and started to search the ground all around him.

"Would you cut that out," the man growled as he turned and faced Gourry and picked him up with one hand.

"Put him down," Lina cried out as she readied another fireball.

"Fine by me," the man said as he flicked his wrist and sent Gourry flying through the air and right into a tree on the other side of the camp denting it in by three inches.

"You okay, Mister Gourry?" Amelia said as she ran over to him to inspect the damages done to his body.

"I'm fine," Gourry said as he grit his teeth. "Lina becareful," he yelled as he started to get up only to fall to the ground holding his left side.

"I will," Lina said as she was now having a staredown between her and the man.

"Wait stop," Malas broke in as she ran in front of the man trying to protect him.

"Do you know this guy?" Lina asked as she distinguished the fireball in her hands.

"Um Hmm," Malas said with a nod of her head, "This man behind me is our friend and traveling companion, Malden."

To be continued...

Who is this Malden? Where did he come from? How did he find the camp? And why the hell did he attack Gourry? Find out next time in Chapter 4: Malden; the traveling Paladin?


	4. Malden the traveling Paladin?

Disclaimer

I, WFCBarly, hereby proclaim that I do not own the rights to the Slayers or to the Warcraft series. The story is entirely mine though to do with how I wish. That is until someone from my guild on World of Warcraft tries to stop me (gulp). insert the sound of 120 people laughing Uh-oh.

When last we left our group of traveling compains were setting down for a nice evenings rest when suddenly Jillas appeared and gave us the news that one of Lina's friends, Filia, has came up missing and then out nowhere Malden appears. Hey Malden where the hell have you been?

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Malden  
**__**Thetraveling Paladin?**_

"Wait stop," Malas broke in as she ran in front of the man trying to protect him.

"Do you know this guy?" Lina asked as she distinguished the fireball in her hands.

"Um Hmm," Malas said with a nod of her head, "This man behind me is our friend and traveling companion, Malden."

"Malden you say," Lina said as she looked over the man in armor.

Malden just stood there looking ready to fight. A mysterious aura of an unbreakable defense could be felt around him. "Humpf," he said as he tosed his cloak behind him and turned around to face the others. "I know your out there Max," Malden said as he stared at the forest, "We have unsettled business to finish."

"Here he is, Here he is," Geglash said as he started to shove Max towards the clearing of the camp.

"Hey stop your pushing," Max said as he grinted his teeth and tried to hold his ground.

"Are you frieghtened of me?" Malden said with a laugh, "You should be as you were the one who left me to die."

"I would never do a thing like that," Max said in protest as he was taking a fighting stance.

"Anything for a pretty woman," Malden said as he withdrew his sword, "Well I didn't recognize you in that outfit. If I did then I wouldn't have healed you."

"Oh you don't mean..." Max started to say as he dipped his sword and let a memory came to mind...

_**memory flashback**_

_"Hey there hunny, how about me and you go somewhere else and have some quiet time together," Max said as he placed his hand on a human female hunter's shoulder._

_"But what about him?" she asked as she pointed to the Paladin down the hall fighting off four Scarlet soilders by himself._

_"Oh don't worry about Malden my dearest," Max said as he started to work what he called his magic on the young huntress, "He is more than able to take care of himself."_

_"HEY MAX, CAN I GET A HEAL HERE!" Malden cried out as he killed the third soilder, "HEY MAX, YOU THERE?"_

_"Ummm...," The huntress started to say when she stopped in her tracks, "I think hes calling for your help."_

_"He'll be just fine now lets go get something to eat," Max said as he picked the huntress up in his arms and started to the exit. The last thing that could be heard was the lone cry from within the darkness._

_"MAAAAAAXXXXXXXXX..." The cry called._

_**End flashback**_

"Oh now I remember," Max said as he started to let out a little laugh, "She was a very pretty huntress and I didn't want her to get hurt. Sorry that had to happen to you though."

"GRRRRRrrrrrrrr..." Malden growled between his teeth as the anger grew in his eyes, "Why you ungreatful son of a bitch."

"Now, now Malden," Max said as he placed his finger in the air and waved it back and forth. "I don't think you want to anger the people around me," he said as he waved his hand at the trees behind him. The only sound that came out of them were the sounds of crickets chirping.

"You mean you left him to die for the sake of a beautiful woman," Amelia said in disgust, "That is unheard of."

"Oh no not again," Zelgadiss said as he placed his head in his right hand and sighed.

"In the name of Justice, you shall be punished for the evil deeds you have committed," Amelia cryied out as she pointed a finger at Max.

"Stay out of this Amelia," Emily said as she reached up and pulled her back under cover.

"Well, well, well," Malden said as he watched the sight, "Don't tell me these are the ones you were seeking."

"Malas, back away," Lina said as she started to chant a spell.

Malas seeing this just turned tail and ran.

_**Darkness beyond twilight**_

_**Crimsom beyond blood that flows**_

_**Buried in the streams of time is where your power grows**_

Malden started to laugh at the sight that he now behold. Max, seeing Lina start to cast a spell, jumped backwards and ran for cover.

"Barly you okay?" Geglash said as he noticed Barly starting to hold his chest as if he was having chest pains.

_**I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand**_

_**Against the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand**_

"Do you really think you can hurt me with such a spell," Malden said with smile and stood straight up facing Lina and spread his arms out wide.

"Whats he doing?" Zelgadiss whispered as he watched Malden stand like he wanted the spell to hit him.

"It doesn't matter," Gourry said as he stayed hidden behind the cover of a large rock, "Lina will beat this guy like she has all others."

**_"Dragon Slave" _**Lina called out as she stretched both her hands foward and formed a hellfire ball in front of them and then with a push the ball turns into a beam and hit Malden right in the chest. Barly let out a scream of pain as the spellwas cast. Smoke filled the area but nothing more. Barly could be seen holding his chest at the edge of the camp.

"Huh," Lina said as she saw only smoke, "Wheres the explosion?"

Laughter could be heard coming from the direction Malden was standing. "Was that the best you can do?" Malden said as he waved his hand making the smoke around him disappear.

"How did you survive the dragon slave?" Lina said in a huff while getting ready for an attack by him.

"I could tell you but then I would have to kill you," Malden said with pride. "Oh why the hell not," He added as he looked over the crowd, "Its not like you can hurt me or anything."

"Are you so sure," a voice said from out of the trees off to Maldens left. Malden had just enough time to step aside as an arrow flew past him and embedded itself entirely into the ground.

"Teir," Malden growled as he started to walk towards the trees that the arrow came from. Suddenly from the other direction an arrow struck Malden in the lower back, piercing his armor. "Theres no way this armor could be damaged so easily unless..." Malden said in a low tone as he looked over the arrow that was sticking out of the front of his body. The tip of the arrow glowed a mysterious greenish blueish color. "Enchanted Thorium," Malden said as he grasped the front of the arrow and with a howl of pain, pulled it from his body.

"So that armor doesn't make you invincible after all," Lina said as she withdrew her long dagger and stood ready to fight.

"Wait, I recognized that metal," Barly said in pain as he noticed how it shined a dark color yet make a nice reflection, "Thats Dark Mithril, or as you guys call it here, Dark Orihalcon."

"How do you know that?" Zelgadiss asked as he stood up and looked at Barly with disgust on his face, "And whats this Dark Orihalcon?"

"Well to answer that first question, I am a blacksmith," Barly said as he slowly got to his feet while feeling the pain starting to get worse, "Secondly, Dark Orihalcon just like normal Orihalcon can take any spell thrown at it but unlike Orihalcon which disspells it, Dark Orihalcon absorbs it. Strengthing the bearer."

"Wow that armor must have cost a bundle," Lina said as she watched the figure get up from his kneeling position and saw the wound on his side heal with armor and all.

"Not really," Malden said as he stood upright and prepared himself for battle, "The only cost for this armor was my life."

"Your life?" Max said in horror as he looked at his long time friend that stood before him.

"Thats right, Max," Malden said as he turned his attention towards Max once again, "The life I gave up in the Scarlet Monestary that you left me at. If it wasn't for my lord who saved me then I wouldn't be here right now talking to you."

"Malden," a voice said from out of the sky, "Leave them be. I have other plans that I need to you complete."

"Yes my lordship," Malden said as he kneeled to the ground.

"Where do you think your going?" Lina said as she started to rush foward only to be propelled backwards from the force of a barrier.

Malden could be seen in the middle casting a spell of some sorts. Within minutes a steed appeared out of nowhere and Malden mounted it. "I will be back," he said as he turned his steed and started to depart, "That I promise."

"Is he gone yet?" Barly said as he braced himself up against a tree for support. The pain in his chest was still there. "Good..." Barly started to say when suddenly he collapsed to the ground.

"Barly," Malas said as she ran over to him trying to support his body, "Barly!"

_**Authors notes**_

Well folks thats it for Chapter 4. I hope you liked it. I only started to write this story on a whim a few days ago and look whats its come to. Malden is out for Max for what he did, Dark Orihalcon has been shown, and Barly fell due to a pain that appeared in his chest as Lina cast the Dragon Slave. What could that mean, Stay tuned to find out.


	5. Companionship The everlasting circle

Disclaimer

I, WFCBarly, hereby proclaim that I do not own the rights to the Slayers or to the Warcraft series. The story is entirely mine though to do with how I wish. Please Read and Review.

Barly layed on the bed unconscious, but it looked to everyone that the pain had finally subsided. Malas and Emily looked on in worry as their friend layed in bed unable to respond to the words they try to tell him.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Companionship  
**__**The everlasting circle**_

"Any changes?" Amelia asked as she returned to the room with two plates of food for her friends.

"None," Malas said as she slumped in her chair, to tired even to situp.

"I brought you some food for you all to eat," Amelia said as she set the two plates down on a table near the bed.

"I hope he wakens soon," Malas said as she overlooked the unconscious man with concern.

"Don't you worry," Emily said as she placed her right hand on Malas's shoulder, "He's fought off worse. He will not let this be the end of him."

"We were lucky we found this place when we did," a voice said from the entryway to the room.

"Lina!" Malas said in suprise and quickly jumped up but due to fatigue fall back down to her chair.

"Why don't you get some rest," Lina said as she walked over to the two young women and helped them out of the room and into a room of their own. "I will look over him for a bit so don't worry," she said as she shoved them both inside and closed the door behind her.

"Was that really necessary?" Gourry asked as he witnessed the specticle first hand.

"They need their rest," Lina said as she dusted off her hands and left for the room they had for Barly

"So your watching him this time," Gourry asked as he walked with her to her destination.

"Just so those two can get some sleep," Lina said as she opened the door and looked at the man laying in the bed, "They really care a lot for him and yet it just seems he doesn't see it." Lina just let out a sigh as a thought came to mind but she shook it off as she proceeded towards the bed and sat in a chair next to it.

"I still don't understand what really happened during that battle and why he started to have chest pains," Lina said as she turned and looked at Gourry who was still standing in the doorway.

"Well I'm going to go now," he said as he started to wave goodbye and slowly closed the door.

"Why did this have to happen?" Lina whispered to herself as she looked over Barly for any signs of movement. "Kind of reminds me of all the times I almost lost Gourry," she said softly as a tear formed in her eye. "I know that if you were Gourry laying in this bed then I would never leave your side," she continued to herself, "but your not and for that I'm happy but as I look at Malas and Emily and how they look at you as a father figure... no wait maybe even more... it makes me start thinking about Gourry over and over again." Lina let out a long sigh as she let the flood of memories flow over her and let the easiness that Gourry would always be there for her. "I must admit that your a godsend for me," Lina said as she placed a hand on his forehead and got up to leave the room. "I've decided," Lina said as she reached for the knob to the door into the hallway that was beyond, "I'm going to tell Gourry how I really feel tonight and its all because of what happened yesterday that made me think about what happened and what I would do if I ever lost Gourry again." She clicked the knob and opened the door but just stood there looking out at the hallway beyond when two last words could be seen coming out as she closed the door behind her. "Your welcome," a voice said from within the room that Lina just left and with the sound of rustling of sheets and the opening of a window the room became silent.

"Gourry," Lina said as she started to decend down the stairs towards the tavern part of the inn.

"You just missed him," a male figure dressed in a black robe with a black mask said as he looked up towards Lina. His eyes were a deep blue and a few blonde strands could be seen drapping in front of his face, "I think he said something about looking for a new weapon."

"A new weapon," Lina said in thought and then an idea came to mind. "Thanks sir," she said as she departed for the blacksmith shop.

Three streets down she found the blacksmith shop and Gourry within it. "Hey there Lina," Gourry said as he noticed Lina come inside and walked over to her, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," she said as she took a deep breath and thought, 'Well here goes nothing.'

"Just hold on a second will ya," Gourry told Lina as he turned towards the blacksmith again, "Can you make me a sword made out of thelium or maybe it was thordum, or..."

"Thorium, he means," Lina interjected as she corrected Gourry once again.

"Yeah thats the stuff," Gourry said as he snapped his fingers and looked at Lina with a smile.

"What length and what thickness and with what kind of hilt do you want?" the blacksmith asked as he looked over the two travelers.

"Hmmm...," Gourry said in thought as he looked around the store.

"Well," Lina said as she saw what Gourry was looking for. "What about this kind of hilt?" she asked as she took a sword from a rack and showed it to Gourry. The hilt was made to hold two hands and looked almost like Gora Nova's hilt without the attachment at the end.

"Yeah that will do," Gourry said as he took the sword and showed it to the blacksmith, "Make it like this just out of thedium though."

"You mean thorium," the blacksmith corrected him. "It will take me five days to forge this sword and for the cost of 128 gold pieces and 56 copper pieces."

"Send the bill to these people," Gourry said as he placed down an object down on the counter.

The blacksmith looked down at the piece and then back up at Gourry, "Sure thing my lordship."

"Gourry do you know what that is?" Lina said in shock and amazement, "Thats the royal seal of Elmekia."

"I know," Gourry said as he picked up the object and put it away.

"You know," Lina said out of aggrevation while grabbing him by the collar and started to shake him like he was a rattle.

"Woh, calm down Lina," Gourry spoke as he was being shoke.

The blacksmith cleared his throught and looked up at the two. Lina stopped shaking Gourry at the sound of the blacksmith.

"I can have the sword done in three days if you are who you say you are," the blacksmith said as he reached behind the counter and drew out a candle and a piece of parchment. "If you really are from Elmekia nobility then you would also have the syndicate ring," the blacksmith said as he stood with his hands on his hips.

"Hey Lina," Gourry said as he looked at the blacksmith and back down to her, "Could you wait outside for a bit?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "I'll wait for you outside then," she said as she walked towards the door and then stopped before opening it. "Though once your done," she said as she reached for the knob, "We need to talk."

Gourry just stood there and watched Lina leave and then turned back towards the blacksmith to discuss the cost.

'I will never understand him,' she thought as she closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall next to it. She could hear voices coming from inside but couldn't make out what they were saying. 'Looks like this is going to take longer than I thought,' she said in a huff as she sat down on a bench near by. A few short moments later Gourry came walking out of the store.

"Well that takes care of that," he said as he dusted his hands together and took off something from his hand and placed it on his lower body around his belt area.

"So were you able to get the sword?" Lina asked as she got up and walked over to him.

"Yeah," Gourry replied as he noticed Lina walking over and placed his hands on his hips, "It will be done in three days."

"Now Gourry," Lina started to say as she placed a smile on her face. Shivers went down Gourry's spine. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE OF ELMEKIA NOBLE BLOOD!" she yelled at him with a glare in her eyes that she only saved for the dark lords that she fought.

"Well you see," Gourry started to say when fear caught his voice. Just looking at Lina with that look on her face made him almost turn to stone.

"Gourry," Lina said as she continued to stare at him.

"I guess I have to tell you now," he said with a sigh and sat down on the bench. "My family runs a small providence on the southern part of Elmekia," he started as he rested his elbows up against his knees and placed his chin in his hands, "I'm the next in line for rulership there."

"If thats the case then why are you here and not there?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"I need to have real life experiance before I can rule," he replied and raised his head to look at Lina, "Plus I need to find myself a wife."

"A wife?" she said in shock as a blush over took her face.

"You okay Lina?" he asked as he noticed her face turn red, "Your face is all red."

"Huh," she said in suprise and then turned to hide her face.

"Come on Lina," Gourry said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "You can always talk to me when theres something bothering you."

"Gourry," Lina started to say when the words got stuck in her throut.

"Hey I know," he said as he pounded his fist into his hand, "If your afraid to tell it to me then we could back to the others and you can tell them."

"Gourry!" Lina said in shock as she quickly got up and took a half step back, "They can't help with this problem."

"Then what can I do?" he asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"You can start by listening for once," she said as she straightened herself up and braced herself for what she was going to say, "Gourry, I... I..."

Gourry just sat there listening intentively as he waited for her to say what she wanted to say.

'Damn why is this so hard to do?' she thought as she bit her bottom lip. With a deep breath she started again. "Gourry," she said as she looked him in the eye, "I love you."

_**Authors note**_

Well theres the first pairing that is bound to happen, just three more to go. All that are fans to the slayers series will know who two of the pairings will be while those who are not will just be suprised. The secret about Barly's chest pains has not been found out yet but I will explain it all after the next chapter. Chapter 6 _Love -Relationships and hardships_ is up next. See you next time.


	6. Love Relationships and hardships

Disclaimer

I, WFCBarly, hereby proclaim that I do not own the rights to the Slayers or to the Warcraft series. The story is entirely mine though to do with how I wish. Please Read and Review.

"I love you," was the last thing Lina said as she stood before him with a concerned look on her face. Gourry couldn't believe what he had just heard. She actually said she loved him yet what suprised him most was what happened next.

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Love  
**__**Relationships and hardships**_

"Gourry," she said as she looked him in the eye, "I love you."

"Lina," Gourry said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a protective hug. "I love you too," Gourry said as he withdrew a little and looked her straight into her eyes, "I was just afraid of losing you so much that I never spoke up."

"Since when have you ever been worried about something you said before?" she asked as a smile came to her lips.

"Well this I was afraid might drive you away," he continued as he stared at her ruby flame colored eyes.

"Lets see now," Lina said as she turned around, backing out of Gourry's embrace and started to count things on her fingers, "I've fireballed you, hit you, slamed you into the ground, threw you into the air and many more stuff just from what you said but you always stuck around. So what were you so afraid of?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you were so afraid of," Gourry said as he pointed out Lina's major flaw in her story making her turn around in shock.

"What gave you the idea that I was afraid?" Lina asked as she balled her right hand into a fist, "I've faced Ruby Eye Shabranigdo, Copy Rezo, Hellmaster Phibriso, Valgaav, and even Dark Star himself. All without showing an ounce of fear. What makes you think I was afraid to admit my fellings."

"The same reason I have," Gourry said as he sat back down on the bench stretching his arms out along the top rim.

"And that is," she said as she easied her anger and listened.

"We were both afraid of losing one another," he said as he looked up at Lina.

Lina just stood there in suprise cause even to her she thought she was never afraid. The first time she noticed how she really felt for this man was when she was fighting against Hellmaster Phibriso. When Gourry got encased in the crystal and then watching it crack was all that it took. She knew she would do anything for this man. She only used the Gora Nova as an excuse to stay close to him and to forever be by his side. A tear came down from her eye as she thought of the second time she thought she lost him. Gourry just sat there looking on at the sight. Just after the explosion that happened when they fought Dark Star for the first time and everyone got seperated. She thought she had lost everyone for good that is until she found both Zelgadiss and Filia and then hope appeared in her heart once again. Shortly after on Filia's advice they waited in a nice quiet place till both Amelia and Gourry showed up. Her face let out a smile and a small giggle as she remembered the outfit that he wore that day.

"Whats on your mind, Lina?" he asked as he got up and placed his hand on her shoulder snapping her back to reality.

"I was just remembering the adventures we had together," she said as she looked him in the eye and leaped foward placing her head up against breastplate.

Gourry wrapped his arms around her and stood there for a while. "You were thinking about all the times that you thought you almost lost me," he said as he looked at her red hair from above.

"How do you know that?" she said as she tilted her head up and looked at his face and saw something she never saw before. 'I've seen his face many times but not like this,' she thought as a blush appeared on her face.

"Hey Amelia," a voice said from down the road, "You got to see this."

"What?" Lina said in suprise as she looked down the road to see Malas standing down there holding a hand over her mouth laughing.

"What is it?" Amelia said as she reached the top of the hill, "Did you find them?"

"Oh I found them alright," Malas said as she pointed down the street at the couple in the tight embrace, "Cute is it not?"

Amelia just blushed at the sight she saw. She had known that they had a thing for each other but she didn't expect it to come out now of all times.

"Umm... hehehehe," Lina said in embarrisment as she freed one hand as started to rub the back of her head.

"Is something the matter, Lina?" Gourry asked as he noticed her rubbing the back of her head with an embarrised look on her face and traced her look only to find Amelia and Malas heading their way.

"Could you two please get a room," Amelia said as she reached them both first, "I mean we all knew of your feelings for each other but now I see you were trying to hide this from us all along."

"No Amelia you don't understand," Lina said as she waved her free hand out in front of her and sweatdropped in embarrisment.

"What don't they understand?" Gourry asked as he looked back at Lina.

"You're not helping you know," she said while gritting her teeth as she looked back up at him yet all her anger and embarrisment went away when she saw the smile on his face.

"How can I help then?" he asked as he let go of Lina and looked towards the two arrivies while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We came down here to tell you two lovebirds that Barly is missing," Malas said as she brushed her hair back and waited for a reply.

Both Lina and Gourry stood speechless at the arrival of the news. "Wasn't he suppose to be unconsious just now?" Gourry asked as he was the first to speak first.

"He was," Lina said as she looked at Gourry and then back towards Amelia and Malas, "When I left he was still motionless in his bed."

"Just so you know that was about an hour ago," Malas said as she looked up at the sun and then to her shadow on the ground, "Yep about an hour ago."

"Its really been an hour?" Lina said in shock as she looked at the suns position.

"Well you going to help us find him or not?" Malas asked as she crossed her hands over her chest and placed a very determined look on her face.

"I can't go anywhere for the next three days," Gourry said as he took a glace over at the blacksmith shop.

"And I take it you don't want to go anywhere without your Gourry by yourside," Malas said in a teasing voice towards Lina with a mysterious look on her face now, "Am I right?"

"Do you know where he went?" Lina said after taking a long sigh. Of course she didn't want to leave Gourry's side especially since she just admitted how she felt for her protecter.

"All we know is when we entered the room he was gone and the window was wide open," Malas said as she looked back towards the direction of the inn, "Who knows where he could have gone."

"Well could he still be around the town somewhere?" Gourry asked as he looked all confused as usual.

"You might be on to something there, Gourry," Lina said as she held her chin in her hand in deep thought. Her other arm was holding the elbow area stiff.

"Who me?" he asked as he looked stunned for once.

"Looks like we will need two groups for this one," Lina said as she looked at the two standing before her.

"You mean we make two search parties?" Amelia asked as she looked Lina in the face and sighed, "I take it you and Gourry and a few others will look around the town while Me and Malas with the rest will go look around outside of town."

"Great to hear you volunteer," Lina said with a big smile on her face and slapped Amelia right in the back.

"Why did you have to volunteer me?" Malas said in a whisper towards Amelia as he picked her up off the ground.

"I'm not doing this alone," Amelia whispered back as she dusted herself off.

"Well now that thats settled," Lina said as she grabbed both by the shoulders, "Lets get back to the inn and get this search started."

"Shes a handfull isn't she?" Malas said in a low enough tone so that Lina or Gourry couldn't hear yet high enough for Amelia to understand as they walked back down the street.

"You don't know the half of it," Amelia replied as she looked back at the two walking behind them. They were walking like usual like nothing had just happened. She sweatdropped.

"Whats wrong?" Malas said as she looked at her walking compainion as she saw the event unfold

"Will those two just stop pretending," Amelia said in a growl as she turned foward and took off at a faster pace.

'Whats eating her?' Malas thought as she tried to pickup the pace to keep up with her.

"Hey you two wait up," Gourry said as he saw them leave his sight.

"Lets go, Gourry," Lina said as she picked up the pace, "Raywing!"

"Hey wait for me!" Gourry yelled as he started to run at full speed just to keep up.

A short while later

"Were back," Lina said as she was the first to bust through the door to the room that Amelia told them they were meeting in. "So can someone please tell me whats going on here?" Lina half yelled, half asked the question.

"Lina, Gourry," Max said as he was the first to get up and look at them, "These people are our guests."

Five figures sat along with the others around the room. One was the one she saw earlier that told her where to find Gourry but who the other four dressed entirely in black from head to toe was a mystery even to her.

"Did I miss something?" Gourry asked as he took in the scene while scratching the back of his head.

"No," Max said as he motioned them both in, "Your just in time."

"In time for what?" Lina said in annoyance as she eyed each one when she got the chance. One had blue eyes, blonde hair, and a medium to large build. Another had red eyes, red hair, and short stature like herself with the small chest to boot. The third had rock hard skin and dark blue eyes to match while also being of small to medium build. The fouth was a busty female with raven hair and raven colored eyes. The last one had dark brown eyes and light brown hair that was almost to the color of blonde. She was the second tallest of the group. "So who are these people?" Lina said as she turned her attention towards Max and sat down in one of the chairs, "This had better be good."

_**Authors notes**_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you think I may be a little off with Lina's reaction towards how she feels about Gourry then you have all the right to complain. At least put it into a review for me **TT**.

I made Lina act like a real lady for once due to real life experiances. I know of tomboys that turn a different shade when the one they love is close by and that is what inspired me to have Lina act that way as well. The next chapter will put the real story into motion. Chapter 7 _Black wanders The messangers of Truth_ is next. See you next time.


	7. Black Wanderers The messangers of Truth

Disclaimer

I, WFCBarly, hereby proclaim that I do not own the rights to the Slayers or to the Warcraft series. The story is entirely mine though to do with how I wish. Please Read and Review.

"So who are these people?" Lina said as she turned her attention towards Max and sat down in one of the chairs, "This had better be good."

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Black Wanderers  
**__**The messangers of truth**_

"These people are helping us on our quest," Max said as lead all then new arrivals to a seat.

"So you hired them?" Gourry asked as he looked at the one with the piece of blonde hair showing.

"No," Max said as he sat down on the bed where Barly was sleeping just a short while ago. Gourry and Malas followed suit shortly after by sitting in some chairs that were brought up, though Amelia just stood still staring at the face she could have sworn she'd seen before. Raven colored eyes just like her own. Lina just stood there looking them over again and again.

"Then if you didn't hire them," Lina said as she finally took her seat crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Why did you say they were helping us?"

"Do you remember the incident with Malden?" Max said as he placed his right ankle on his left knee and wrapped his arms around his right knee while leaning back.

"You mean the one that almost killed you?" Lina said with determined look on her face.

"I wouldn't have been killed," Max said with a wave of his hand. "At least, that's what these guys say," he said as he placed his arm back down across his knee.

"Its true," the red-eyed wanderer spoke, "He would have lived due to the timing of Malden's master calling for him."

"How do you know of this?" Lina said as she glared the red-eyed one in the face.

"We were there," the raven-eyed one spoke this time.

"We didn't see you there," Amelia said as she looked around at all of them, "You mean you have been following us all along?"

"You could say that," the rock-skinned one replied with a steady voice making Amelia snap into a defensive pose.

"Enough, Amelia," Lina said as she stood up quickly and shot her arm out to stop her friend from jumping into something she was afraid that she could not get out of.

"Humpf," she said as she finally found a chair and sat down on it.

"Now then," Lina said as she took the eyes of the red-eyed wanderer and looked them over. "If you've been following us, then why wait till now to announce yourself. I mean you could have waited even longer if you wanted to kill us," Lina said as her face was showing the face she only held for Dark Lords.

"Do you mean they intend to kill us?" Gourry asked as he looked at Lina and pointed towards them all.

"I don't think so, Gourry," she said as she let a smile come to her face, "They would have tried it already if they were going to."

"Who says they haven't already tried?" Malas said as she sprung from her seat and drew her weapon only to have it fly four feet back from the flick of another blade. The one the blade belonged to was the red-eyed one.

"Calm down," she said as she placed her sword back in its sheath. "Go grab your sword, sit down peacefully, and then we will talk," she said as she walked back to her chair and sat down on it while crossing her arms.

Malas walked over and did what the lady told her to do. If its one thing she's learned by training with her sword master, its to never start a fight unless you are sure you can win.

Emily watched Malas with great caution. 'What is she trying to pull?' she thought as she turned her attention from Malas to the center of the room.

"Now that that is over with," Lina said as she started the conversation once again, "What was this part about the Malden incident?"

"You know that arrow that hit him," Max said as he leaned forward a small bit. "It came from her," he said as he pointed to the one with the light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Nice shoot," Teir said as he looked the woman over, "Who was your teacher?"

"An elf just like you," she said as she looked him in the face.

'Hmmm……' Teir said in thought as he scratched Tiko behind the ears, 'There have not been any teachings from elves in these parts for some time. That means she is either over 600 years old or from another part of the world.'

"Is something the matter?" Geglash said with a slightly drunken smile on his face.

"No," Teir said out of disgust. He really hated drunks.

"Now for the second part," the red-eyed one said as she looked in Max's general direction, "We are chasing after a piece of Shabranigdo and we need your help in catching it."

"You want us to catch something like that?" Gourry asked as he remembered back to the battle that he, Lina, and Zelgadiss had together against the eyes of Shabranigdo. That battle just like many others had almost completely taken their lives.

"Yes," the blonde haired one spoke, "If we don't hurry, then the burden will become to much for him to handle and Shabranigdo will be reborn into this world once again."

"We beat him once and we will beat him again," Lina said with determination in both her voice and on her face.

"But this time you may lose something important to you," the red-eyed one said as she dipped her head to hide her face.

"We must go," the rock-skinned one said as he got up and let out his hand for the raven-eyed one to take. "Our time here is up and we must depart if we wish to catch up with the dark heart," he said as he waited for his compatriots to stand and ready their departure, "The one named Barly carries it."

"What!" both Emily and Malas yell together.

"No wonder he was having pains when I was chanting the spell," Lina said as she placed one hand on her chin and thought, "I was not only drawing power from Shabranigdo but also from him due to him being in close proximity."

"You don't mean?" Emily asked as she understood what Lina was saying. Malas just stood there in shock at what she had just heard.

"That is correct," the red-eyed one said as she stopped her group at the doorway before leaving.

"If we don't hurry, then he's done for," Max said with a grit of his teeth as he got up and looked around the room. "Everyone," he said with a wave of his hand, "Lets get our gear together and move out."

The figure with the blonde hair let out a short laugh as him and his traveling companions left the others to their duties.

With a rush, the entire slayers team and what was left of the rest were out the door and on the search.

_**Meanwhile**_

'Where am I?' a lone man thought as he wandered aimlessly down a long forested road. On his back he bore a shield and along his waist he had a sword. 'I wish I knew where I am or even what I am,' he thought as he looked around to try and remember.

"Stay where you are," a voice said from behind the man as he stopped in his tracks.

"Who are you?" the man asked as he instinctively placed his cross hand on the swords hilt reading it to be drawn.

"I wouldn't draw that sword if I was you," the voice continued as it seemed to be getting closer, "but if you really want to draw something out then give us all your valuables."

"I don't have any valuables to give to scum like you," the man said as he quickly turned around while stooping low and drawing out his sword in one quick flash, chopped the first person in half.

"Boss," a young man said as he watched helplessly as the man was cut in twain.

"Anyone else?" the man said as he stood up and let the blood drip off the tip of his sword.

"Get him!" the young man yelled as he pointed towards the wanderer with his dagger, "Take this man's life."

Nine brigands jump out from the cover that they used to hide themselves. The wanderer quickly dispatched three of them as they got to close.

'What the hell is going on here?' the man thought as he dodged an attack that would have took his right arm off. 'How do I know how to fight like this?' he thought as he countered the next mans attack and took the mans right leg clean off at the hip with one swing. 'Where did I learn to do this?' he thought even harder while rage was building up inside of him. All the feelings of hatred and anger and fear was powering something inside him, something that he knew he wouldn't like. "Lets stop this useless fighting," the man said as he slashed at the next bandit that attacked him from his left side.

"Or what will you do," the young man said as he licked the blade of his knife while laughing, "Kill us all."

That was all that was needed for the flow of anger within the man to be unleashed. "You've been warned," the man said in a voice that was now deeper than before and his head bowed. "Now you will die," he continued as he raised his head with eyes closed and smiled. Red mystical energies could be seen engulfing his body as he slowly opened his eyes. Where his eyes had been now stood two pure red glowing orbs. With a laugh, power exploded from his body, destroying everything in a quarter mile radius. From within the blow of the wind, the laughter could still be heard.

_**authors notes**_

Thanks for reading the next chapter in this saga. The secret is finally out about the pain in Barly's chest and the secret of the Dark Heart, but can the crew be able to keep themselves together long enough to save Barly's life it will it be forfeited to the resurrection of Shabranigdo? Lastly who are these new players to this game? Find out and much more as the story continues. Chapter 8 _Discovery The search forlost memories_. See you all next time.


	8. Discovery The search for lost Memories

Disclaimer

I, WFCBarly, hereby proclaim that I do not own the rights to the Slayers or to the Warcraft series. The story is entirely mine though to do with how I wish. Please Read and Review.

'Three days have passed since I last blacked out. Since then I have had very little events happens,' a man thought as he rested up against a lone tree in the middle of a plain. He slowly shifted his right hand over the bag that he carried his food in and drew out a piece of bread.

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Discovery  
**__**The search for lost Memories**_

With a sigh, that man took the last bite of the bread he just grabbed and stood up to travel the world once more.

"What am I to do?" he said to himself as he was now on a quest to find out who he really was.

"You could just keep running," another voice said while taking over the mouth and letting a smile travel across his face.

"I will not let you take this body," the man said outloud to the voice as he struggled to hold it at bay. The voice had appeared shortly after the fight with the brigands that occured just a few days ago. It had its ups and downs. The voice always wanted him to do destructive and fearful things to others just for its enjoyment. The man kept it at bay for as long as he could but he found out that sometimes when he slept, the voice took over. He could have fallen asleep in a barn and then the next morning he was laying in a bed with the original farm owner slayn right next to him.

"You know I will just take over this body when you sleep," the voice said as it let out a little laugh.

"I know," the man said with a sigh knowing the voice to be right.

"Come on my dear guide," the voice said as it started to move the body down the road.

"We've been together for the last few days," the man said as he looked back at the road he wanted to stay on, "Yet I don't know what to call you."

"Just call me your friend," the voice said as the smile returned.

"Friend or not I need a name for you," the man said as he stopped at a four way in the road.

"Fine," the voice said in a huff, "Just call me Nigdo."

"Okay Nigdo," the man said as he looked down each of the roads, "Which way?"

"East," Nigdo said as he pointed with the mans right arm down the eastern path.

"Lets go," the man said as started on down the path. Just beyond where he was standing a sign post could be seen with an arrow pointing east with the the name Sairaag writen on it.

Shortly down the trail a pain is induced into the mans head and his vision starts to blur.

"What do you think your doing?" the man asked as he held his head in his hands as he dropped down to one knee.

"Since you got my name," the voice said as it formed the face into a determined look, "I thought I would go search for yours."

"Lets rest then and show me what you find," the man said as he rose to his feet and took off his pack and placed it on a rock nearby. With a releaving huff he sat down next to it and rested his body against it.

"You ready," Nigdo asked as he started to show a small slide show of the memories it found. A few caught the mans eyes.

_**Flashback one**_

_"What do you mean, Crystal, that they haven't returned yet?" a voice said as two hands appeared before him as to plea with a lady that wore a heavy leather armor suit. Over her chest she bore the tabard of the Stormgarde Knights. Two swords that cross with a bolt of magic running inbetween them. Her face was fair yet was showing signs of ageing and her hair was long and flowing the color of hunnydew. Across her brow she bore a blue headband._

_"Emily and Malas left about two days ago to explore an old cave they found down by the riverside," Crystal said as she bent down to pickup a sword that was laying down by a fireplace._

_"Oh no you don't," the voice said as it placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him. "You don't go alone this time, hun," the voice continued as it reached out and took another sword from the mantle, "I'm going with you."_

_"But Barly," Crystal said as she let a tear drip down her face as she let her false face fall apart._

_"I can see your worried about your children," the voice said as it looked down to the ground and placed the sword at its bodies hip, "Thats why we must save them."_

_"Aren't you more worried about Malas than you are with Emily," she said as she placed her head against his chestplate and rested her tears away._

_"Lets go," the voice said as it picked the worried face in its hands and used the thumbs to wipe away the tears that were left, "Malas may be mine and your daughter but I love Emily just the same."_

_"Yes, lets go," she said as she pushed away from him and walked to the door._

_Like a gentleman should, the voice opened the door and the light of morning could be seen flooding in._

_"Great day to remember my 25th birthday," the voice said as it looked at Crystal one more time before looking out the door and taking off in a run towards a location in the distance._

_**flashback one end**_

"So your name is Barly," Nigdo said as he laughed at the sight, "And it looks like you were once in love."

"All I got was her name," Barly said as he looked down at the ground and compaired his now body to his then body.

"No time to sulk," Nigdo said as he forced the head back up, "Lets see more of it."

_**flashback two**_

_"Where are you?" the voice yelled as the sound of thunder crashed overhead. Rain was impairing the vision as the voice looked around. A scene caught it's eyes as the lightning lit up the sky. In the distance a figure could be seen holding off a rather large looking bear as it stood on its back two legs. The bear looked to stand 7 feet tall when upright and looked to weight around 500 lbs._

_"Ugh," the figure said as it got batted to the side from a swat by the bears right paw right to the head. The figure rolled about 4 feet before stopping._

_"Crystal," the voice yelled out as it ran to the limp body now laying on the ground. The body had looken like it was just taken from out of the frontlines of a battle front. Cuts and bruses could be seen all along the body._

_"The children...," Crystal said while spitting out blood, "Save the children..."_

_"Save your strength," the voice said as he rested the ladies head on his lap_

_"The children... are in the cave... behind us..." she said as she gasped for breath. "Save them for me please..." she said as she gave out her last breath._

_"Crystal," the voice said as it looked down at the now lifeless body in its hands. "Crystal," the voice said with more determination as it started to gently shake the body up and down as to wake her up. "That bear will die!" it continued as it carefully placed the dead body on the ground and stood up shaking with anger. With speed unknown to its body it took off in the direction the bear had just traveled._

_**flashback two end**_

"NO!" Barly yelled as he force his body to spring up from its resting position and placed his head in his hands and let a few tears drop from his face.

"Now isn't this envigorating," Nigdo said as it only took over the mouth this time, "I love the taste of anguish in the morning."

"Shut up you!" Barly snapped as he placed both of his hands in fist and let anger over take his features.

"Anger is it this time," the voice said in a teasing way as it feasted on his emotions drawing upon the power that it gave it, "Lets watch the rest of it."

One last tear fell from Barly's eyes as the voice took over the feelings and let the end of the flashback show.

_**flashback three**_

_"Grrrrrooooowwwwwwllllllll," the bear sounded as he turned to attack the man who just ran its sword through the hide of its back leg._

_"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY!" the voice yelled as it took another swipe at the bear, this time taking off a chunk of its nose._

_The bear beared itself up on its two hind legs and prepared to attack the man but was to slow as the sword got imbedded deep within its own stomach. With a forceful tug the voice slashed the sword out, cutting a deep wound in the beast. Howling in pain the beast took a swing with its paw and struck the voice across the chest pinning him down._

_"Leave him alone!" a young girls voice could be heard as rocks could be seen hitting the bear upside the head. With a growl the bear lifted its paw and turned towards the newcomer._

_'Nows my chance,' the voice thought as it picked itself up off the ground shaken but still in one piece, beside from the two broken ribs that pained him in the side as he moved. With all the strength that the voice could gather it leaped up on the bears back and drove the blade into the beasts neck piercing through the other side, and with its last effort, turned it widening the wound on both sides. The bear bucked up and tried to shake the man from its back but started to waver as it lost its blood fast. The voice quickly jumped off as it started to notice the wavering and rolled back a few feet from where the bear fell dead._

_"Barly," the little girl said as she saw the one who just saved her._

_"Wheres your sister at Emily?" the voice said as the pain traveled accross his body as he layed there on the ground._

_"Inside the cave safe," the girl said as she sat down beside the man laying on the ground._

_"Thats good," the voice said as it rolled over to face the sky, "The rains letting up, your mother would've been happy to see another rainbow like this one."_

_"Huh," the girl said as she looked up at the sky and saw a rainbow overhead from where they were._

_"Waaaaahhhhhhh," the sound of crying could be heard from just a short distance away as the sight of a little girl about 6 years old could be seen crying over the body of the bear._

_"The bear saved us," Emily said as she stood up from the ground and moved to face the corpse, "When we got lost in the caves, she showed us the way out."_

_"I'm sorry," the voice said as it closed its eyes and rested._

_**flashback three end**_

"So I saved those two's lives but at the cost of the one that saved them to begin with," Barly said with a slight smile and a chuckle coming from his mouth, "What irony."

"Lovely, isn't it," Nigdo said as it took control of the mouth one more time.

"Lets go," Barly said as he looked towards the sky and remember finally who he was, "We must go to Sairaag, and If I remember the map correctly its this way."

With one final umpf, the two took off down their road of travel together.

_**authors notes**_

Thanks for the reviews guys, it means alot.

Anon - You were right about me not being discriptive about Max but to explain the entire Lina taking the quest out of charity will fall into place later on in the story when the second part takes place. Thats right, this story will have two parts to it. Thats all the future I will tell about this story though so look forward to it.

Gerao-A - Thanks for your review. I like your english stories alot especially Slyvia. Getting a review like this from you guys makes me feel a lot better about this story so thanks and heres chapter 8 like you asked for.

Well the adventure has just begun for Barly as he walks down the road with his new compatriot if you can call him that. What will become of him now that the dark side of him has awakened? And why are they traveling to Sairaag? Find out in the next fun filled chapters of this saga.

The next chapter is _Chapter 9 Restart, the adventure begins again_. See you next time.


	9. Restart the adventure begins again

Disclaimer

I, WFCBarly, hereby proclaim that I do not own the rights to the Slayers or to the Warcraft series. The story is entirely mine though to do with how I wish. Please Read and Review.

'We started this search three days ago and we still have yet to find any signs of him anywhere,' Emily thought as she turned the corner towards the inn once again, 'Where could he have gone?'

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**Restart  
**__**the adventure begins again**_

"Hes not around here," Lina said in a huff as she sat down at the table around the others and ordered some food.

"We have to find him," Malas cried out as she slammed her fist into the table.

"We know how you feel," Emily said as she entered the inn and saw the commotion, "We all feel the same way."

"Then why haven't we found him yet?" Malas pleaded through tear filled eyes, "I don't want to lose him like we did mother."

"He will be just fine," Emily said as she placed a hand on Malas's shoulder, "He will be just fine."

"A man like him doesn't die easy," Teir spoke up as he reached down and scratched Tiko's head.

"You're right," Malas said as she wiped the tears from her face and composed herself.

"I guess now all we can do is move onward towards our destination," Zelgadiss said as he sat down his ale and looked at all the travelers faces.

"I agree," Max said as he ate the last bit of his breakfast and sat back in his chair.

"Did zomeune ordor zhe 'pecial?" a man said as he carried a platter towards them.

"I did," Lina called out as she happily raised her arm in the air so the man could see her.

"Damn," Geglash said as he saw the food being set down in front of her, "That looks good."

"Don't you dare Geglash," she warned him as she started to eat.

"Don't mind if I do," Gourry said as he took a fork and stole a sausage from one of her plates.

"Hey thats mine," Lina said as she started to fight him over it. Over the past few days they have acted the same when around the others but when alone they showed their love for one another. Though they never went past holding each other or kissing. They desided to save it all till after the wedding if they stayed together that long.

"Cut it out you two," Amelia said as she stood up and slammed both of her palms into the table.

"Huh," both Lina and Gourry said as the stopped struggling with each other on the floor. Gourry looked up at Lina who was stradled on top of him with her hands on his chest. A blush came across her face as she noticed the position they were in.

"Get a room you two," Zelgadiss said in a huff as he quickly turned away from the sight letting a blush come to his face.

"Hey you're getting the wrong idea," Gourry started to say when he noticed the angry look on Lina's face.

"What wrong idea?" she growled out as she took his collar in her hands and started to pound his head on the ground.

"How can two people who are so close to one another be so stupid towards each other," Max said with a sigh as he placed his head in his hand. Everyone else just nodded in agreement as the arguement went on.

_**two hours later**_

"I'm back," Gourry said as he entered Lina's room.

"Did you get the sword?" Lina asked as she was stareing out the window at the world beyond.

"Here it is," he said as he handed Lina the blade that he just had made.

"Let me put a reflection enchantment on it," she said as she took the sword out from its sheath.

"You can do that?" he asked as he sat down in a chair next to her to watch.

"Just you wait and see," she said with a wink as she took out an old orb from her cloak and released it letting it spin around. Within seconds the orb started to glow and four beams of light shoot out. One was brighter than the other and she used that line to line up a parchment with a magic circle on it.

"What are you doing?" Gourry asked as he stood up to get a better view of the sight.

"I'm alining this magic circle with the direction of north to aid in its power," she said as she finished lining up the parchment and dusted her hands off. "Now then let us begin," she said as she took the hilt of the sword and layed it down overtop of the parchment's center. She then placed her hands overtop of the circle and begun to chant.

_Source of all power_

_Everlasting flow of time_

_I bind thee to this blade to this soul of thine_

With the last word chanted, the magic circle began to glow. Gourry just stood in awe at the sight.

_With your mighty gift I beg of thee to send_

_Your protective touch from your almighty hand_

_Let all magic be sent towards you be recasted back_

_By your name I beg of your power to assist and fight back_

_Reflect_

A ray shoot foward from Lina's hand as she finished the second part of the spell and struck the hilt of the sword. A white light engulfed the room as the enchantment took affect. As fast as it took to cast the spell, it was all over.

"Thats all there is to it?" Gourry said as he picked up his blade that now glowed with a shiny reflection and a slight white glow.

"Thats it," Lina said as she got up and inspected her work., "This could sell for a bundle."

"Hey now," Gourry said as he spun around not letting Lina take the sword from him, "I just got this you know."

"I was only joking this time," she said as she plopped down on the bed.

"This time," Gourry repeated as he bent down and picked up the sheath and sheathed the sword within it.

"Come over here and sit down," Lina said as she patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"Okay," Gourry said as he walked over and sat down placing his arms around her shoulders and pulling her in close to him.

"We won't have much time for this later on once we start traveling again," Lina said as she snuggled her head in close to his chest and closed her eyes.

"I think we will," Gourry said as he brushed the hair out of her face and pulled her head up to look at his. Her ruby colored eyes stared up at him with compassion in sight. Lina leaned foward and turned around to face him and placed her hands on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her as the kissed.

"Am I interrupting something?" a sudden voice broke out as the two quickly broke off their kiss and blushed while turning away from each other. In the doorway stood Teir.

"Oh its only you Teir," Lina said with a sigh as she stood up and walked over to him. Gourry did the same thing a short while later.

"Only me?" he asked in surprise at the response that came from this woman.

"If you were someone else then I think we should have been ashamed," Lina started to say when realization struck as she noticed the door was not locked. "How come you didn't lock the door?" she asked Gourry as she turned around with anger in her eyes and her right fist balled up ready to strike.

"I knew I was forgetting something," he said as he placed his right hand behind his head and smiled innocently.

"I'll give you something to forget," she growled as she started to advance but noticed she was being held back by someone.

"Forget about it Lina," a female voice broke in as she grunted to keep Lina in a full nelson.

"Let go of me Emily," she growled as she fought to escape the hold.

"I don't know what Gourry did this time, but it doesn't matter right now," she said as she tightened her hold so Lina wouldn't break it.

"What do you mean?" Lina asked as she stopped struggling and a confused look came to her face.

"We just meet some travelers and they said the saw someone that had the exact discription of Barly heading towards Sairaag," she said as she released the hold on Lina and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is that so," Lina said as a look of triumph came across her face as she found out she was right. "Get everyone together," she said as she turned around and looked Emily square in the eyes, "We leave immediately for Sairaag."

_**authors notes**_

Replies to the reviewers

Velkan - I'm trying my hardest to write these chapter as fast as I can and I'm glad you like the story.

Story notes

Now that the group knows where Barly went, they take off to follow him but what troubles will they encounter and what hardships await them in the next chapter _Chapter 10 Emily, the lost adventurer_. See you next time.


	10. Emily the lost adventurer

'Two and a half days have past since we left to follow in Barly's footsteps,' Emily thought as she sat with her arms crossed over her knees by the campfire they just made, 'What could he be thinking?'

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Emily  
**__**The lost adventurer**_

"Hello," a voice said from behind her as a fist hit her upside the head lightly, "is anybody home?"

"What do you want, Malas?" she asked as she quickly recognized the voice as one of the traveling group.

"You looked so out of it just a while ago," Malas stated as she let a smile come across her face, "What are you think about?"

"Nothing much," Emily replied as she leaned back and braced her body up with the palms of her hands behind her.

"That's a lie," another voice said which scared the two women for a moment.

"What do you mean by that Lina?" Emily said as she quickly stood up and looked her in the face.

"Your thinking about something important to you," Lina guessed as she gave a wink and a smile.

"No, not really this time Lina," Emily replied with a sigh.

"Then tell us what's on your mind," Malas said as she placed her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Its Barly," she replied while lowering her head a little bit in worry.

"Why are you thinking of him right now?" Lina asked as she walked over to the fire and took a seat.

Snoring could be heard from one of the tents where everyone else slept.

"Was that Gourry?" Malas asked with a slight giggle coming from her mouth. She shoot a glace towards Lina who just smugly smiled.

"Did I miss something here?" Emily asked as a confused look overtook her face. Lina and Malas couldn't help but laugh.

"Its nothing," Lina said with a downward wave of her hand. "Now sit down and lets talk," she said as she pushed her hands towards the fire to warm them under her gloves. Both girls sat down and did the same for the night had a strange chill to it.

After a short while of silence, Emily finally spoke up. "I was thinking about Barly because I'm worried about him," she said as she laid down and looked towards the stars, "plus he's got your payment on him Lina."

"MY WHAT?" Lina yelled as she quickly stood up and looked surprised. Both girls quickly hushed her as the could hear stirring coming from the tents.

"Didn't you discuss payment options with Barly before we began?" Emily asked in confusion at the red haired sorceress.

"Damn," Lina said as she quickly realized that the payment portion never came up, "I've been around Gourry for to long." All three girls laughed at this as the saw the irony in the situation. They all knew that Gourry was an idiot when it came to finances (and may other things as well) and everyone who stuck around him for to long was bound to have parts of him rub off on them.

"Looks like we better discuss it now," Emily said as she got up and walked over to her tent and went inside for a bit. The sound of rustling could be heard from within the tent. When she came out, she had on a pair of glasses and in her hands were a feather pen, an ink well, some parchment, and an abacus.

"Let me guess," Lina said as she sweat dropped at the sight, "You do all the finances for your groups travels."

"Well most anyways," Emily said with a smile as she walked over to them and set the items down by the fire, "Teir does the rest."

"Well," Lina said in surprise as she looked out towards the woods that surrounded the camp, towards the direction that she knew Teir and Zelgadiss were standing guard, "Theres more to him then just silence and good aim."

"Sure is," Emily said as she sat down next to the fire and grabbed a piece of parchment, "Though he mostly takes care of our inventories."

"Handy to have around," Lina said as she turned back towards the fire and sat next to Emily.

"He sure is," Emily said as she dipped her feather pen in the ink well and placed it to the parchment, "Now let's talk about your payment."

"How much are we going to pay them?" Malas said as she looked over Emily's shoulder with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well its 100 gold to start with," Emily stated as she quickly started to write numbers down, and 150 for traveling expenses, 50 for clothing repair, 75 for weapon maintenance, 25 for regents, and what else?"

Lina's eyes light up like the fire in front of them. "That's 400 gold som far," Lina said as her eyes glowed brightly.

"I take it that's good for you?" Emily asked as she took her glasses off and set down her pen and parchment.

"400 gold is a lot," Malas stated as she remembered back what it felt like to get her first gold piece, "If I'm correct that's 4,000,000 copper pieces or 40,000 silver pieces."

"That's correct," Emily said a she pointed at Malas with her glasses folded up in her hands, "It may be a lot but its necessary."

"Well then," Malas said with a mischievous smile on her face, "If we got gold to burn. Can I have some?"

Both women face faulted. "The gold is for their payment," Emily said in a huff as she picked herself up off the ground, "not for meager spending."

Two sets of eyes watched on as the women spoke.

"Are those two always like that?" Zelgadiss asked as he watched the women bicker.

"Unfortunately," Teir said as he sat upon a branch directly above Zelgadiss.

"How do you put up with them?" he asked as his eyes caught movement off to the left of him only to spot Tiko.

"How do you put up with Lina and Amelia?" Teir asked back towards the chimera as his eyes searched the area around him, "Not to mention Gourry."

"Good point," Zelgadiss said as he bent down and stared to scratch Tiko behind the ears, "I guess they just grow on you."

"What's this?" Teir said as his elven eyes picked up movement some 500 yards away from the northern portion of the campsite. Zelgadiss stopped scratching Tiko behind the ears and looked up at Teir with a question on the tip of his tongue. "It looks to be only 12 bandits heading this way."

"Let's get them before they cause any trouble," Zelgadiss said as he withdrew his sword and readied himself for the battle to come.

"Tiko," Teir said as he jumped down from the tree without making a sound and bent down next to the beast's ears, "Inform the camp about this." The timger let out a short quiet growl of acknowledgment and took off towards the camp.

"You ready now?" Zelgadiss said as he watched in the direction that Teir saw the bandits.

"Let's go," Teir said as he took off back into the trees while Zelgadiss took to the ground.

_**camp scene**_

"Tiko," Lina said in surprise as she saw the tiger running towards them. At the sound of Tiko's name the other two girls stopped disputing.

"What are you doing here?" Malas asked towards the big cat when a sudden explosion rocked the ground north of the camp.

"What's with all the noise?" Max asked as he quickly exited his tent with a grumpy Geglash shortly behind him. Gourry and Amelia both came out of their respectable tents as well.

"There seems to be a battle going on to the north of us," Emily cried out as another explosion rocked the camp this time even closer than before.

_**at the battle**_

"Where did these bezerkers come from?" Zelgadiss asked as he jumped back from a swing of an axe and discharged a flare arrow right into the bezerker's chest.

"From Sairaag is my guess," Teir said as he cocked an arrow and shot. The arrow hit a bezerker right in the eye and continued through to the other side just before it could reach him to attack.

"Won't these guys take a break," Zelgadiss said as he fired off a fireball killing three more.

The two remaining bezerkers moral broke as they saw their comrades fall and decided to flee.

"You guys okay?" Gourry asked as he was the first to make it to the battlefield.

"Were fine," Teir said as he watched Max and Geglash quickly join the group.

"Why did they pick now out of all times to launch an attack?" Max asked as he overlooked the dead bodies.

"We lost two of them in the fight," Teir said as he quickly looked towards the camp only to see smoke rising from its direction. "The camps under attack!" Teir yelled as he quickly realized what was going on. This group was a distraction so that the main group could attack the camp while its defenses where weakened.

_**meanwhile at the camp**_

"Look out," Lina yelled as she pushed Emily out of an arrows path of flight.

"Ahhh," Malas cried as the arrow pierced her left arm.

"Malas," Emily cried as she brought down her hammer down upon a werewolfs head, splitting it in twain.

"Why are they attacking us?" Malas asked as she broke the arrow near the entry point and pulled it the rest of the way out from the other side with a wince of pain.

"It must have something to do with Barly and Shabranigdo," Lina said as she quickly sidestepped a downward sword slash and countered with a burst rondo, killing two attackers.

"I hope your not right," Emily said as she attacked with her hammer but missed and got countered by a knee in the stomach.

"Emily," Amelia cried out as she got struck on the back of her head with the hilt of a weapon.

"Damn it all," Lina cried out as she looked around at the campsite. Enemies layed slain on the ground and the tents where in ruin. She quickly counted the remaining forces attacking them. 15 more were left.

"You got a plan, Lina?" Emily said as she placed her back to Malas and stood protecting Lina.

"Give me some time to chant a spell," Lina said as she put away her sword and started to chant.

"You heard her, Malas," Emily said as she readied herself for an attack, "We must protect her right now."

_Darkness beyond twilight_

"Die you piece of shit," Malas yelled as she ran her sword through an advancing bezerker.

_Crimson beyond blood that flows_

"Can you guys fight better than that?" Emily yelled as she cast consecration, forming a holy barrier around them all, inflecting wounds on all who dare to attack them.

_Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows_

"We must get to the camp," Gourry said as he raced through the woods only to stop to see Lina, Emily and Malas surrounded. Off to his right he could see Amelia on the ground not moving. Gourry immediately recognized what Lina was doing and rushed to help the two lone guards.

_I pledge myself to conquer all the foes that stand_

"Amelia!" Zelgadiss yelled as he to reached the camp and saw her laying there. In a quickened run, he hastly picked her up and took off for a safe place behind Lina. He to recognized the words to the spell and realized she was casting the dragon slave again.

_Against the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand_

"Not this spell again," Max said as he saw the sorceress chanting and pushed Geglash and Teir to safety.

"DRAGON SLAVE," Lina yelled out as she reached her hands out beyond the two guards as to not hit them and fired off the spell. An explosion rocked the party at close range but once the smoke and debrie cleared, the campsite and the attacking forces were no more.

"So much for a nice rest," Max said as he placed his sword back in his sheath.

"Hows Amelia doing?" Lina asked as she quickly dashed over to where Zelgadiss was sheilding Amelia with his body from the falling debrie.

"Shes unconcious right now," Zelgadiss said as he held her carefully as not to break her. "How did this happen?" Zelgadiss asked as he looked up from Amelia's still body towards Lina's face, "Tell me."

"I couldn't see what happened myself," Lina said as she looked away from Zelgadiss and looked at Gourry. She knew what Zelgadiss was feeling right now but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she knew what his heart felt. Gourry came slowly walked over and placed his hand on Lina's shoulder, telling her he was there for her. 'Thanks Gourry,' she thought as she looked around at everyone, "Did anyone see what happened?"

Everyone fell silent as Lina looked them all in the faces. No one let out an answer as time passed by. Zelgadiss out of worry bent down shortly after asking what happened and started to cast a healing spell on Amelia's body.

"It was my fault," Emily said after a uneasy quietness settled over them all. "I was next to her when this happened but I got kneed in the stomach before I could do anything to help. I'm just glad they stopped attacking her when she stopped moving," she said hung her head down low and slowly sat on the ground with her knees in front of her, in all her 19 years of life, she had never let something like this happen to someone she knew. She was the one who always protected them through thick and thin."I was forced away from her from the battle," she added in as shame overtook her voice, "There was nothing I could do right then."

"I think that will do the trick," Zelgadiss said as he stood up and dusted his hands off from casting the healing spell, "There was no major damage. Though she will have a big bruise once she wakes up."

"Thats great to hear," Lina said as she let a relief smile take over her face.

"Don't worry about what happened Emily," Gourry said as he walked over to her and kneeled besider her, "Shes going to be okay so you don't have to beat yourself up over it."

"She got hurt by my fault," Emily said as she tucked her head in deeper.

"You've not seen many real battles," Lina said as she walked over next to Gourry and looked down at the young paladin, "people always get hurt in a real battle and you can't save them all."

"No you can't," Zelgadiss said as he dipped his head in shame as he remembered Zolf and Rodimus and how they died fighting against Shabranigdo the first time.

"Lets go Emilly," Teir said as he walked over to her and placed one hand under her arm and picked her up.

"I can stand by myself," she said as she jerked her arm away from Teir and turned away only to face Amelia's still quiet body.

"Just remember," Malas said as she walked over to Emily and stood beside her, "She will be just fine once she wakes up."

"Your right," Emily said as she slowly turned back towards the group, "Shall we get going now?"

"That we should," Max said as he eyed the surroundings carefully, "Gourry, you carry Amelia for a while."

"I will do it," Zelgadiss said as he kneeled next to Amelia's body and gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Thats fine then," Max said as he looked back at once was their camp. "Lets move out," he said as he took off towards the direction of Sairaag with all the rest in tow.

_**authors notes**_

I still feel bad about the flaws that I placed in this story at first but I guess all writers mess up every now and again. I hope everyone is enjoying this fic as much as I am of writing it. If so then please post some more reviews.

The next chapter _Chapter 11 Shabranigdo, the demon lord reborn once again_ will be up shortly once I work out some of the bugs in it so look forward to it.

See you next time.


	11. Shabranigdo the dark lord reborn once ag...

Disclaimer

I, WFCBarly, hereby proclaim that I do not own the rights to the Slayers or to the Warcraft series. The story is entirely mine though to do with how I wish. Please Read and Review.

"Have you found the one yet?" an old man asked as he looked up from the pool of water that he was watching.

"Not yet my lord," Malden said as he kneeled before the man, "We will find him soon."

"For your sake," the man said as he drew a whip from his side, "You better be right."

Malden just kneeled in fear at this old man. The power this man held was without reckoning. So far this was the only man Malden has ever feared.

_**Chapter 11  
**__**Shabranigdo  
**__**The demon lord reborn once again**_

**Two hours later**

"My lord," a werewolf said as he kneeled before Malden who was just exiting from his rest chamber.

"What is it Kalim?" Malden asked as he looked down towards the werewolf, "and what did I tell you about kneeling before me."

The wolf let out a grunt as he stood up and relaxed. "I still think I should kneel since you are second in command here," he said as he shown a face of anger.

"I don't care," Malden said as he stepped past the wolf and started to quickly walk down the corridor like he was late for a meeting.

"We got some news we must give you," Kalim said as he pushed himself to keep pace with the man.

"What news?" Malden asked as he slowed down some and turned his head towards the wolf.

"We found him," Kalim said with a face of triumph, "We found the bearer."

"Where is he?" Malden asked as he came to a complete stop and turned towards Kalim.

"Right here," Kalim said as he pointed down towards the ground, "Right here in Sairaag."

"WHAT?" Malden yelled as he let himself get surprised by the sudden news.

"Thats right," Kalim said as he shook his hand up and down while still pointing towards the ground.

'Why did he come here by himself?' Malden thought in his head when he suddenly remembered that this was holy ground. 'He's here for the magical energy,' he yelled in his mind as the answer came to him suddenly. "Send out a welcoming committee for this bearer and bring him to me," he said with a hint of forcefulness in his voice.

"Yes, my lord," Kalim said with a smile upon his muzzle. With a flash the wolf was gone.

"I hate it when they use magic in here," Malden said as he rubbed his eyes from the flash of light, "I always get blinded by it."

**Outside the compound**

"Our lord Malden wants this bearer brought to him immediately," Kalim yelled as he was now standing in front of a group of minions, "Fan out and find this man, NOW!"

With a few grunts and hisses coming from the group, they all took off to search for the bearer.

**Elsewhere in Sairaag**

"Are we there yet?" Barly asked as he was now getting bored looking at all the ruins around him.

"Not yet," Nigdo said in Barly's voice as he was focusing on finding the right spot.

"Why do we need to find this... fountain... or whatever so quickly?" Barly asked as he was getting aggrivated from the endless trip this seemed to be.

"You want to be rid of me, right?" Nigdo asked as he let a smile come across Barly's face.

"That I do," Barly replied as he became more focused now on finding the location just so he could be rid of the nuicence named Nigdo.

"Talking to yourself is not always healthy, you know," a mercenary asked as he jumped out for the shadows behind Barly that he was hidding in with his sword drawn, "We found him boys. Lets get him." Five more jump out and surround the traveler.

"Is this all you send me?" Nigdo said with a laugh from Barly's body, "I'm going to take over for this battle."

"Be my guest," Barly said as he let full control of the body turn over from him and go to Nigdo.

"This should be fun," Nigdo said with an evil smile taking over the face all the while cracking his knuckles.

"Yes for us," one of the mercs said as he took his polearm and thrust it towards Nigdo.

"If you say so," Nigdo said as he sidestepped the weapon and with a quick chant, cast a Mano Volt right into its tip.

"Augh," the man screamed in pain as hundreds of volts of electricity ran up his arms and coursed through his body. Shortly after the first attack started, it was finished with the man falling to the ground dead.

"Whos next?" Nigdo said as he looked at the other mercs standing before him.

"Lets see you take on someone of your own caliber," a female said as she took a step foward and from under her travel robe a hand raised up and out, palm facing towards Nigdo and all five fingers spread with a light bend them each. A ball of energy could be seen floating just beyond her hands grasp. With slow movements she raised her hand above her head and finished chanting the spell. "Freeze arrow," she yelled out as she quickly drew her arm in a throwing motion towards the traveler and shot an arrow of ice at him.

"Childs play," Nigdo said as he raised his hand and shot a flare arrow out of it just in time to counter the other spell.

"Dill Brand," another voice rang out from behind Nigdo as the ground blow him started to crack apart and an miniture explosion erupted below sending him and the pieces of the ground up into the air.

"Levitation," Nigdo called out as he quickly recaught his bearings while floating in the air. "Not bad," he said as he turned his attention towards the newcomer. He was dressed in a simple mage outfit and a staff off to his side.

"Bomb Di Wind," the man yelled as he brought both his palms side by side and a strong force of wind came from the connected source.

"Augh," Nigdo said as he faught against the wind trying to blow him down. "Do you think you can win by trying to blow me away?" Nigdo said with a laugh.

"How about with this," the female said as she brought her hands side by side and chanted out another spell, "Scatter Bleed." Multiple fist sized orbs shot out and homed in on Nigdo. When they got in range they erupted into a sea of electricity, coving a small area around Nigdo, sending wave after wave of electricity through the body. A short time passes by and finally Nigdo falls to the ground in severe pain.

'If I could have fully awakened my power,' Nigdo thought as his vision slowly started to fade from the pain, 'These guys would have been a pushover.'

'Rest now,' Barly thought towards Nigdo as his consciousness drifted closer to Nigdo's, 'There will come a time that we will get a rematch.'

'Your right,' Nigdo said as he felt his body slip away into unconsciousness, 'I will win next time.'

**Five hours pass**

"How is he doing?" a man asked as he looked towards another that was holding a crystal over Barly's chest.

"He will live," the other said as he withdrew the crystal and placed it in a pouch on his side.

"I will tell Lord Malden right away," the first man said as he turned around and left the room.

**Short while later**

"Any news?" Malden asked the man as he took a bite of the meal he was eating.

"The host body will live on," the man said as he watched Malden eat.

"And what about Shabranigdo?" Malden asked as he set his knife and fork down and wiped his face with a napkin.

"It has not fully awakened yet," the man said as he watched Malden push out his chair and stand up.

"Thank you for the update," Malden said as he placed his right gauntlet in his left hand and removed it showing he was missing his right ring finger and a scar that went down past the bracers edge.

"May I be so curious to ask where my lord got that wound?" the man asked as he looked upon the scarred hand.

"From an old comrade," Malden said as he placed his gauntlet back on his hand and turned around to look out the window behind him towards the setting sun.

"Thank you my lord," the man said with a bow and turned to depart the room.

"What will it take to defeat you," Malden said outload as he stared at the setting sun, "I will have your life Max. That I promise."

**Meanwhile in the medical room**

'Whats this power that I feel?' Nigdo said from within Barly's mind.

'Let me out!' Barly yelled from within a enclosed cage within his own mind.

'Sorry but this is where you no longer are needed,' Nigdo said with a smile across his face as he slowly started to change his form into a rather large looking powerful blood red demon with hours that twisted and distorted with ever turn of his body. His eyes glowed an eerie red color and his mouth showed rows after rows of teeth and from within a dark evil power could be felt growing within him.

'You planned on using my body as your host the entire time,' Barly yelled out as he looked upon the demon within him, 'You will never win. You faked going unconsciousness just so you could get closer to the source.'

'Ah but I already have,' Shabranigdo said with a laugh as two slits opened in the darkness around and showed the outside world, 'and your right about the second part as well. The sooner I get to the fountain the sooner I can fully awaken.'

'What are you doing?' Barly yelled as he realized that Shabranigdo now had full control of his body and there was nothing he could do to stop him. The dark lord has been partially reborn and there is nothing he can do to stop it, or is there.

'We are so close to the fountain and to my rebirth once again,' the dark lord said with a laugh the echoed throughout Barly's mind, 'Nothing will stop me.'

'They will stop you even if it means my own death,' Barly said as he remembered his friends from outside.

'Like I said,' the dark lord said with a grin showing in his eyes, 'I already won.' The body started to raise from the table and an unsuspecting man grew afraid as he saw the body raise by itself so suddenly.

"What's going on here?" the man asked as he slowly started to back away from Barly's body.

"My rebirth," the dark lord said with Barly's lips and with a raise of his hand, a beam of energy shot out and pierced the man through the neck taking his head clear off and half his upper torso as well.

"Look out Narzagel," the dark lord said as he made Barly's eyes glow red in color, "I'm coming for that fountain and you will never stop me." Laughter could be heard coming from the medical room as total darkness could be felt from within.

_**Authors notes**_

Thats it for Chapter 11 ladies and gentleman. It looks like Shabranigdo has just taken full control of Barly's body now and is planning on his full rebirth. Will he be able to do it or will Barly find a way to stop him? Will Malden ever get revenge against Max? Will the next chapter be up before the end of next week? (I certainly hope so. Darn work is killing me.) Stay tuned for Chapter 12 _Metallium the Greater Beast lord_. See you all then.


	12. Metallium the Greater Beast Lord

Disclaimer

I, WFCBarly, hereby proclaim that I do not own the rights to the Slayers or to the Warcraft series. The story is entirely mine though to do with how I wish. Please Read and Review.

An old man could be seen pacing around in his study as he tried to figure out a way to control his guest. From the doorway came a knock and a lone werewolf entered.

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Metallium  
The greater Beast Lord**_

"He has done what!" the old man yelled as he stopped himself from pacing in his study.

"The dark lord has awakened," a werewolf said shakily as he was trying not to show signs of fear to his master.

"This does not bade well for you, Narzagel" a new voice called in from the darkest corner of the study.

"My lordship," the old man said as he recognized immediately the voice of the shadow. Slowly he searched the room in fear with his eyes to pinpoint the location of the voice. The werewolf ran out of the room knowing that he would not be welcomed in this conversation.

"I see your looking for me," the voice said once again, though this time behind him.

"What can I do for you, my lord?" Narzagel asked as he turned around and found himself face to face with a female lycanthrope dressed in a closed dark colored leather vest and black cloth pants.

"You can start by explaining yourself to me," the female said as she looked the old man in the eyes and smile with her muzzle bearing her fangs.

"Well you see, Lady Metallium," the old man started to say when suddenly a furry hand shot up and grasped him by the throat.

"I don't want any excuses," Lady Metallium said as she picked the old man up by his throat and threw him halfway across the room.

"Yes, my lordship," The old man said as he cowarded in fear, "We are trying to stop this man from finding the Tomb of Resurrection."

"Explain to me why," Metallium said as she sat herself down in an empty chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We don't want him to completely resurrect our dark lord," the old man said as he picked himself up off the ground and sat in a chair on the other side of the room.

"I see your point," Metallium said as she placed her muzzle in her hand and started to think to herself.

"So far two parts of Shabranigdo have been defeated and or destroyed," Narzagel said as he watched Metallium's form change from that of a wolfman to that of a humanoid.

"And this one is a third piece and your worried that if he gets the tomb then he could fuse with the remaining pieces and become as whole as much as he could," Metallium said as she finished her transformation and was now wearing a black cloak and a black shirt that bore no sleeves. A yellow band held the cloak around her neck and a yellow sash was tied around her waist. On her legs she wore the same black cloth pants but on her feet were a pair of dark brown travel boots.

"That's correct," Narzagel said as he turned in his chair to look towards the doorway.

"How did you come across this kind of information?" Metallium asked as she sat up in her chair and looked right straight through him.

"A traveler in a black cloak told about this about 6 months ago," the old man spoke as he felt the stare that was upon him, "The traveler also spoke of things that were yet to come in other instances." The old man turned back towards lady metallium and continued, "They all come true so I know this is truthful as well."

"You better be right," Metallium said as she stood up from her chair. "If your wrong, then you know the price," she said as she started to turn and walk into the shadows.

"That I do, my lord," Narzagel said as he watched Metallium walk into the shadows and disappear, "I most certainly do."

_**Meanwhile in the lower part of the complex**_

"Who the hell are you?" a man asks as he spots a another walking down the corridor towards him.

"That is of no importance," the man said as he lifted his arm parallel with the ground and then shot it straight out from his side sending the man flying against the wall cracking his neck in three spots.

'What are you trying to achieve?' Barly yelled from inside the cage his mentality was trapped in.

'You know what I want,' Shabranigdo said as he continued to focus on controlling the body.

'Then why not finish me off and get it over with,' Barly yelled back as he watched out the sights that he knew to be the body's eyes.

'If I kill the mentality then the body will cease to function,' the demon said back as through the eyes another man was killed but this time by a beheading of the sword from the body's waist.

'Like I said before,' the original mentality yelled out as anger was slowly overtaking it, 'You will not win.'

'We shall see my little blue bird,' Shabranigdo said with a laugh, 'Sing all you want. Your song will not be heeded nor heard.'

'AUGH!' Barly screamed out as a burst of mental energy began to pass through his mental form.

'Sleep for now,' the demon said with a laugh and once again resumed his walk of terror.

_**1000 Years ago on the last day of the War of the Monsters Fall**_

"Why the hell did Deckard Cain send us out here to fight this monster anyways?" an amazon asked as she used her javelin to parry an attack from a lesser demon.

"The Lord of Terror must be stopped!" a paladin yelled out as he blocked an attack with his shield and let out an attack of his own.

_**Present day**_

'Heh,' Shabranigdo thought as he continued down the path to the spot he seeks, 'I was once called Diablo, Kasima, and even Gasaraki but to these people I am just Shabranigdo.' A smile crept across his face as he felt himself drawing closer.

_**1000 years ago (continued)**_

"Hey pale face, get over here," a barbarian yelled out as he threw an axe into the chest of an advancing demon.

"I'm kind of busy here," a necromancer yelled back as he thrust his kris into the skull of another demon and with a quick bolt turned it into a walking undead under his command.

"What about you, witch?" the barbarian yelled towards a female who was casting multiple fireballs at the advancing forces.

"I'm busy as well," the sorceress replied back as she focused herself to hold the forces back, "And what did I tell you about calling me a Witch!"

"All right all ready," the barbarian said with a sign as he started to spin around in circles to attack all the forces that was beginning to surround him.

"You all seem to be looking for me," a voice said as the last of the demons fell.

"Come out here you coward!" the barbarian yelled out as he readied himself for battle.

"Is this better," the voice said as a rather large red looking demon with long horns sticking out of its head and an overly muscular body to match in its evil twisted form walked from out of the darkness.

"Your reign of terror ends here," the paladin said as he readjusted his grip on his shield and readied himself for the upcoming attack.

"We will defeat you," the sorceress said as she started to chant a spell.

"You think you five can defeat me?" the lord of terror asked as he looked over the crowd under him.

"We will cause we must," the amazon said as she readied to throw her javelin.

"Are you ready to lose?" the necromancer asked as he made his undead forces take a guard position in front of the party.

"You may have joined forces with the gods and dragons to fight me off but I will emerge victorious in the end," the demon said as he took a step forward and a red ball of energy began to form in front of its mouth.

"Lets go!" the paladin yelled out as he charged along side the barbarian and the amazon towards the demon standing before them. The necromancer and the sorceress where casting spells as quickly as they could just to try and hold the lord of terror at bay. The undead forces were unleashed to attack the demon as well.

Hours pass and the battle slowly comes to an end with the demons body laying lifeless on the ground.

"All of you please continue on and take down the lord of destruction," a voice said from behind them as they sat down for a rest.

"What are you doing here Cain?" the sorceress asked as she was the first to spot him walking towards them.

"I'm here to make sure the lord of terror will do no more harm," Cain said as he drew a sword from within his cane and motioned for a lady to step forward.

"Yes this is the one we call Shabranigdo, but how did he get all the way over here?" the lady asked as she bent down next to the demons body.

"If I'm going to be destroyed here then I'm taking you with me," the demon said as he started to move again.

"I thought we killed him!" the paladin yelled out as he saw the demon grab the lady by the neck.

"Stay back," Cain ordered them so that the true final battle will take place.

"Water Dragon King," the demon said as it lifted itself up from the ground, "Your time to die is now."

"No," the lady spoke as she placed her hands on the demons arms and begun to chant a spell of encasement and banishment.

"What's going on?" the demon asked questionably as he started to take human shape again.

"Your finished," the lady spoke as the hand around her neck turned human and let go.

"Kill me," the human body spoke as the human spirit inside began to regain control, "Kill me now."

"You shall be encased for all eternity with the piece of Shabranigdo that is inside you," the lady spoke as she looked the man in the eyes.

"If that is what is to happen then let it be," the man spoke as he walked to an area away from everyone and prepared himself for the eventual encasement that is to come.

"It has been nice knowing you, Cain," the lady spoke as she prepared to chant the spell.

"What do you mean by that?" Cain asked as he looked upon his lady friend.

"Once this spell is chanted, I will be no more," the lady said as she mentally prepared herself for the darkness to come.

"Let one of the heroes chant it then," Cain said as he pointed towards the five watching the action.

"Hey now," the barbarian said out of disgust for what Cain just said.

"They are not powerful enough to encase this one," the lady said as she finished chanting a magic circle on the ground, "Only I am."

"They stopped him and you saw they are not powerful enough," Cain said out of irritation.

"They stopped him together, not singularly," the woman pointed out as she begun to cast the final part of the spell. "Good bye everyone and thanks," she said as a light enveloped the entire area and when it was gone, both her and the man were gone.

_**present day, three days trip from Sairaag**_

"What the hell," Malas said as she quickly sat up and looked around to see where she was at. She was still inside her tent with Amelia sleeping silently beside her inside her own bed roll. "Must have been a dream," Malas said to herself as she got up and exited the tent, "But what was it about?"

"I can answer that," a voice said from behind the tent.

"Who are you?" Malas said in a threatening voice as she quickly turned around and faced the person that spoke. She had long golden blond hair and a white flowing robe. Near her ears where large orb shaped objects that seemed to drop down from the pointed hat she wore. Her robes looked like that of a priestess with a few intricate designs placed for decoration purposes.

"Don't be alarmed," the woman said as she smiled on her face, "My name is Filia."

_**Authors notes**_

Sorry it took so long for the next chapter to be posted but work had me so busy that I couldn't even keep my head on straight some nights.

I got looking at a game I liked to play called Diablo 2 and noticed a very surprising discovery. The being called Diablo looks, acts, and speaks like Shabranigdo, they are both called the lord of terror, they are both large red demons, and they both took a lot of humans to take them down (story wise anyways). So I decided to add that part in as the War of the Monsters Fall. In Slayers, they only speak a little about the war and nothing else except that if it wasn't for the 'Humans' then Shabranigdo would have won. Also the original story behind Diablo 1 was a book that was 1000 years old, and the reader was a sorcerer. As you can see it all fits together. Or atleast I think it does. If you think otherwise or even if you agree then please post in a review for me so I can read it and use it to make the story even better.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, _Chapter 13 Filia the golden dragon_. See you then.


End file.
